AntiChrist's Arms
by Hybenti
Summary: Mona, daughter of the Merovingian, walks through life lonely and bitter.  This is, until a series of vicious events sheds a different light on her reality.  Twins/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I have had this story for years, as with most of my stories. It was hand-written back when I was about fifteen, and just recently, after almost six, did I decide to reread and revamp it. Good god, did it ever need revamping o_o

After much studying and revising, I have managed to make Anti-Christ's Arms into a story that doesn't make me want to cry! And now I share it with you.

Rating M for violence, gore, sexual stuff, and swearing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this crap except the characters I made up.

As usual, take into consideration that this is a fanfic and thusly will not be perfect. With that in mind, I would love Reviews. It will really help to motivate me to write more.

Thanks :3

* * *

My name is Mona. My father is the Merovingian, and thusly I am an Exile by relation. I was never used for anything in the machine, and the Source probably has no real idea that I exist. Which probably for the best; it is well known that they do not like our kind.

Often I wonder why the machine dislike us so much. I understand that we are programs that have completed our purpose and are to be deleted, sent back to the Source. But at the same time, all we really want is to live. I realize how cheesy that sound, but it's true. I've witnessed programs come to us, begging my father to help a relative or lover who faces permanent removal from the database. Their emotion is so pure that it's often moving. Humans are so arrogant to think that they are the only beings who can love.

At the same time, I find love to be more arduous and not worth while than most make it out to be. Perhaps that is due to my parents, whose relationship is more than a little rocky at the best of times. It is said that you learn how to love at home (among many other things), and I guess witnessing my father cheating and my mother taking swift and brutal revenge tainted my outlook on this fickle emotion. Either way, my opinion on it often flip-flops, and I have yet to decide if it's worth the trouble.

My life in general is all over the place, constantly changing. It keeps things interesting, I suppose, but I can't help thinking sometimes that I might rather live a "human" life. Then, whenever I think that, I almost immediately regret it, but one can daydream. Due to my father's "career", he has recruited a fair few Exiles with specialized powers to be his bodyguards, among other things. These Exiles are pretty much my only source of companionship. It isn't a bad thing, seeing as they understand the Matrix and can be pretty entertaining sometimes, but some of them rub me the wrong way. Crow, a rare zombie Exile, merely creeps the hell out of me. Then there are the Virii Twins, who were saved years ago and are quite loyal to my father. Because they are practically his best Exiles, they are almost always ordered to guard me, and I wouldn't mind this so much if they weren't so damn quiet and emotionless. I had heard that they had been ravaged by a virus before my father was able to rescue them, which altered them permanently in many ways. But their tone and perpetual state of annoying calmness drives me insane. About the only thing the two express is entertainment at other people's pain.

I digress. Aside from my annoying protectors, I have managed to find friendship with a couple of the more enjoyable Exiles. Lisa, a vampire, I consider my best companion. Then there's Sid the werewolf, or "Sparky", as we all more commonly call him. He can sometimes be overbearing and aggravating, but is usually very fun to be around. The two of them are also skilled fighters, as are all the Exiles my father keeps with him. There are others, but I shan't bore you with the details of them.

Then there are the "Ones", whom I have been told, by my father, are very annoying. He also told me about the various Ones that had come and gone over the years, and the various Matrixes that had been recreated after each One departed. I never experienced any of that, having been born about ninety years ago, almost right after the sixth Matrix was created. But recently I had the chance to meet the current One, a man named Neo. We only encountered him once, and his loyal followers twice, but they left an impression on both my parents in very different ways. And changed the Matrix forever.

It was only days after the first meeting with Neo that things really started to happen. Really weird reports that some kind of strange program named Smith was causing an intense disruption. We were all practically barred from leaving my father's Chateau due to the fact that a lot of people were being taken over by this rampant Smith guy. Then one night the Merovingian came to us and told us that we were moving to a "hiding place", which turned out to be a sort-of small Matrix affair programmed onto the side of the huge Matrix we all lived in. My father had created it for this sole purpose, and had refrained from telling any of us encase the information got into the wrong hands.

So there we all hid, waiting for the whole thing to tide over. It was a boring and depressing few days, especially since I had left all my programmed pets behind in the world that was destined for reconfiguring. I _was_ impressed with how my father had done with the place, since it was fairly advanced to be able to create a mini-world. Then again, he is one of the oldest programs existing, and it was rumoured that he had a hand in creating the second Matrix attempt, so it is no real surprise that he can manage the code so easily.

For the most part I just hung out with Lisa and Sparky. In a fit of sheer boredom we ended up blasting some Lady Gaga and dancing madly in the living room, which eventually drew out the other Exiles. Aside from that, the few days were dull and dragged on.

Finally my father deemed it safe to venture back to the Matrix, which was all shiny and new. The Chateau he owned was still there, thankfully, and we all settled back into our routine. My father almost immediately began gathering information on what had happened, and if the One had done his duty or not. It was soon discovered that Neo had actually made an agreement with the computer that, if he managed to destroy Smith, anyone who wishes to escape the Matrix will be allowed to without a fight. If this had not occurred, we may never have been able to return to our home, since Smith was intent upon a complete take-over of both the Matrix and the machine.

We all found ourselves strangely grateful towards Neo, a One who did what no other before him was able to do.

The humans of the world go on as usual, as if nothing has happened, because they do not remember that anything did happen. It is like waking from a dreamless sleep for them, a mere blink they can't recall. But we do, and for us life is different. We must adapt to these new surroundings, because with each new Matrix comes new hurtles, more challenges. This is my first lapse through the Matrixes, and for the most part I am quietly lost. But there is no one to turn to.

What else is there for us to do but go on? To fight for the freedom to exist? It is a futile fight I suppose, like the fight for freedom in general, but it is what drives us. But for now I will adjust and learn. Someday I will follow in my father's footsteps and gain power throughout the Matrix and machine, or so he tells me.

Until then, I am an Exile with no purpose, no drive, no passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Sup. Hope the intro was bearable. I enjoy writing this story.

* * *

Mona awoke to find sunlight streaming through cracks between the blackout curtains adorned on the window beside her bed. More light seeped through the thinner drapes covering the large French doors that opened to her patio and overlooked the nearby lake. Surprised that she had been sleeping so solidly for so long, Mona rolled over to the side of her large queen sized bed and looked blearily at the clock on her bedside table. It read half past noon.

This surprised her further, since Mona had been having trouble sleeping past nine, or falling asleep before two in the morning. And even when she did fall asleep, her dreams were vivid, jumbled, and strange, causing her to lie awake in a trance in between the fitful bouts of slumber. This had been happening for most of her life, causing Mona to tolerate it like one tolerates a crying baby. She had eventually admitted her issue to her father, and he had guessed that it was a glitch in her coding, which was common among Exiles.

Tossing her legs over the side of the bed, Mona rubbed her eyes and forehead, trying to rid herself of the drowsy feeling clouding her brain. She then threw open the various drapes, hoping the warm sunlight would wake her up. It was another warm and sunny day. Mona sighed, then began rooting about her room for acceptable clothing, since she was wearing the small shorts and tank top that she slept in. For the millionth time Mona told herself that she needed to clean the place up, but the thought rolled through her brain without meaning.

Finally dressed in a loose pair of jeans, belt, and a T-shirt, Mona opened her bedroom door and headed into the hallway. She remained barefoot, something she did year-round and something that drove her father practically insane.

The East wing of the Chateau was where she slept, and where her parents' bedroom also was. There was also the main office, "hobby" room, library, and a large bathroom. This area was usually not entered by the other Exiles, since they all inhabited the large downstairs, or hung around the West wing of the mansion. This wing was as large as the East, but contained the huge living room, kitchen, and dining room, which flowed nicely into one another due to the very open concept. The entranceway branched off the centre of the Chateau, and had a sweeping staircase leading to a "tower", where the guest bedrooms were. Finally, at the back of the Chateau was a huge two-story hall used for entertaining and partying, though few were ever held there. The Merovingian preferred to go out for parties for a multitude of reasons, mainly the fact that he did not trust other people to remain respectful of his property.

Mona was merely thankful that the Chateau wasn't confusing to navigate, and she had it figured out within hours of living there. That was years ago. Her father owned this house since the fourth Matrix had been created.

Upon exiting the hall and stepping into the dining room, Mona saw that she was not alone. It was no surprise, since there were many Exiles living in this house and they often milled about wherever. They were also encouraged to try things and find hobbies, so usually at least one of them had made some sort of food in the morning. Today was no exception. Mona immediately picked up the smell of bacon, toast, eggs, and, her favourite, coffee.

As she passed the large dining table, two of the three Exiles seated there looked up. Sid, more commonly called "Sparky", tipped his coffee cup to her in salute.

"Morning, darlin'," he said with a slight mocking tone.

"Sparky," Mona said, too tired to retaliate with a witty comment. She shuffled into the kitchen, which was only separated from the dining area by counters. Immediately making a beeline for the coffee maker, Mona quickly grabbed a mug and placed it beneath the dispenser. While it filled with the warm, aromatic liquid, she glanced around to see who it was who had made breakfast this time.

"Oh, hey Lisa."

The vampire turned and gave Mona a wide grin, her fangs baring, her short vivid red hair tousled from sleep. This painted a rather amusing image, since she was wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula with purpose. Mona quirked an eyebrow at this, then turned back to attend to her fresh coffee. While pouring cream and sugar into it, she heard Lisa poking around the scrambled eggs she was making.

"This is an odd hour to see you just getting up," Lisa said over her shoulder. "Did you sleep well for once?"

"Eh, not really. Maybe for a few hours during daytime," Mona replied, shrugging. "I'm beginning to think that I should go fully nocturnal."

Lisa chuckled, then turned to dump the finished eggs into a bowl, which sat next to plates of bacon and toast. "Hey, I wouldn't complain. Keep me company during the nights I sit around downstairs. Food is up!"

She had turned and yelled this last statement into the dining room, and almost instantly came the sounds of chairs being pushed back. Sid came into the kitchen, almost jogging, his expression reflecting either his intense hunger or his inner werewolf. Following him were the other two who had been sitting in the dining room. Rem, a Hispanic werewolf with quiet and intimidating mannerisms, was second to line up. He was followed by his close companion, Dev, who was a very cocky Russian vampire. Despite both of their differences, these two Exiles were known to work exceptionally well together, especially in combat.

As Sid filled his plate, creating a mountain of food, he glanced comically at Lisa's outfit. "Well, it's a good thing we have you, Lisa. Who else would feed us?"

"I imagine you'd do fine, but thanks for the sentiment," Lisa said, rolling her eyes. She stepped back to where Mona was still hanging around the coffee maker, sipping her drink. "I swear, that's all I'm good for to them."

"Well, you are a woman," Dev joked quietly, snickering. Lisa kicked him in the shin, nearly making him drop his plate of food, and causing Sid to explode into laughter. Meanwhile, Rem had already stalked back into the dining room and was seated, enjoying his late breakfast. Eventually they all joined him, Mona having gotten a plate herself. Quietly they all ate, apparently consumed by their own thoughts. Mona found it odd to be sitting here, doing such a human act with these various programs. All she was really eating was code, which then convinced the code of her own body that it was full and therefore did not require further nourishment. The whole thing made Mona feel numb and pathetic, so she quickly stopped pondering it and finished her eggs.

Dev and Rem left as soon as their meal was done, saying something about a private contract, which they seemed to have a lot of. No one really paid much attention to their departure, and soon even Sid had polished off his pile of food and was sitting contentedly, staring dully ahead.

"I wonder if everything is the same as it was," the werewolf muttered. "Y'know…since the Matrix reset and all."

Lisa glanced around at him. "Aren't you from the Fourth Matrix?"

"Well, yes. But it was never quite like this," Sid said, blinking slowly. "The One never succeeded, I guess."

"Is that what happened?"

"Actually," Mona said, piping in, "My father told me that he made a deal with the machine. Said that if destroyed Smith, they'd let people free from the Matrix, if they so choose."

Sid quirked an eyebrow at her, then leaned forward. "So, does this mean that there'll be no more 'Ones'? If so, that's gonna make life a bit more boring."

Mona smirked grimly. "Not quite, Sparky. We'll now be spending our time running from the Agents, especially now that they have nothing better to do but hunt us all down."

"Damn," Sid growled. "Forgot about those fuckers."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be preoccupied with Rogues before they get down to us," Lisa said as she rose and gathered up their dirty plates. "We're a lot more difficult to find and kill. Unless they're planning on getting the hard part out of the way first."

"It would kinda make sense to go after us. I mean, isn't the Merovingian the only guy who has access to the Train Station?" Sid almost yelled as he tried to keep Lisa in the conversation, since she had moved into the kitchen and begun to put away dishes.

"Yes, since the Train Master works for my dad," Mona answered.

Sid nodded. "Yeah, so if your dad was killed off right away, then that would practically cut off all Exiles from entering the Matrix."

Shooting Sid a pointed look, Mona stood up abruptly. "Okay, let's stop talking about the inevitable demise of my father. I'm going to go get my laptop, be right back."

Her laptop was usually kept in the office, which was also where her father usually was, going over code or organizing events and meetings. Unfortunately, as Mona approached, she saw the door to the office was slightly ajar, warning her that someone was in there. Hoping it wasn't the Merovingian, she pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

"Ahh, Mona, my dear," her father said in his favoured French accent, greeting her with a business-like smile. "I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Uhm, I'm really just here for my laptop…"

"Nonsense. Sit. We have things to discuss."

Eyeing her father suspiciously, Mona took a seat in one of the many cushioned armchairs in the room. The office was huge, high-ceilinged, and warmly decorated. There were multiple desks, but the largest was a rich mahogany one in which the Merovingian was currently seated behind. There were multiple computers all around, some off, others flashing random coding every so often. The huge picture windows behind her father's desk were almost completely shut off by flowing drapes, except for the middle one.

"Okay, so what's this about?" Mona asked, leaning on the desk.

Her father frowned slightly. "Why must you always sound so displeased? Can we not have a pleasant conversation anymore?"

"No, not really," Mona almost growled. "Not since you started acting like a drunken frat boy on ecstasy. Now what the hell do you want?"

The Merovingian briefly looked like he was about to explode, but Mona knew her father well, and he had dealt with so many people in his time that it was hard to get him riled up. About the only time she had seen her father's anger boil over was when her mother gave the Key Maker to Neo. Just as she expected, he regained composure so quickly that his previous fury seemed almost imagined.

"The pets I had programmed over the years are, obviously, gone now that the Matrix has reset. I'm sure you miss them, no?"

Mona nodded.

"Of course. And you know that I wish for you to become one with the code. Here is the perfect opportunity for you to learn, non?" He asked, giving her a look like there was no other choice but to agree.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense," Mona replied. "I already know the basics."

"I want you to have an intimate knowledge of it. You are my daughter, and someday you may find yourself in need of such skills." The Merovingian shuffled some nearby papers together, then pushed them towards Mona. "Here are some of the codes of animals in this world, some I think you will like. These are very basic and are just to start you off. You know how much further coding you can do, like creating certain nature, quirks, whatnot."

Mona took the papers and idly leafed through them, picking up a few specific pieces of code she recognized. One of the animals was a cat, since it was no secret that she had a love for all things feline. Another was a snake, one a ferret, then a crow. For a brief moment Mona was surprised at how much her father seemed to know about what she liked, and felt somewhat touched. Then she remembered that he was a lying adulterer and regained her usual displeased attitude about him.

"Looks good," Mona said, rising from her chair. Her eyes swept the room in search of her laptop, and spotted it on the far right desk, where a bottle of whiskey and some glasses were sitting.

"If you have any questions or issues, feel free to consult me," her father said as Mona grabbed the laptop and headed for the door. Before she left, she heard the sound of his cell phone ringing, and closed the door behind her to give him some privacy.

When Mona returned to the dining room, she found Lisa and Sid still seated at the dining room table, except a new person had joined them. Crow, a lanky Arabic zombie Exile, was leaning against a chair in a way that looked quite awkward, all the while chatting quietly with Sid. Crow was an Exile Mona always felt uneasy around, since he was the newest recruit and had not taken well to his new life. As a program in the machine, Crow had helped control the proper decay of flora and fauna, and when he was taken in by the Merovingian, he found the human body and emotions somewhat overwhelming and has never been the same. Mona's father reassured her and the others that he is fine, but there is no doubt that everyone wonders if someday Crow will snap.

"Good afternoon, Mona," Crow said. His tone was kind but there was no compassion on his gaunt face or in his cold, grey eyes. Mona smiled at him out of courtesy, then suppressed a shudder and quickly went to sit beside Lisa on the far end of the table.

The vampire almost immediately latched onto Mona's arm. "Got your laptop? Great. Let's go to the living room."

"But…Sparky," Mona said, casting a glance over to the werewolf. He seemed calm enough, talking with Crow, and was even sharing a joke (or so Mona guessed, seeing as he was chuckling).

"Sparky can take care of himself," Lisa hissed. "Besides, he doesn't mind Crow. I do."

Lisa stood gracefully and practically dragged Mona with her, past the kitchen and far back into the West wing of the house, where the huge lounge area was. Once there, the vampire finally released Mona and sunk down into the large leather couch that was situated in front of the vast flat screen television.

"God damn zombie," Lisa muttered.

Mona sat beside her and stared at her incredulously. "Are you serious? I thought zombies were weak compared to the rest of you Exiles."

"Well yeah, in theory. But have you ever witnessed an Exile gone mad? No. It is terrifying. I've only seen one, years ago, and since then the Merovingian has been even more careful about who he selects to bring into the Matrix."

Nodding slowly, Mona set her laptop on the coffee table in front of them and started it. "Crow's fine, though. He's weird, but he's alright, isn't he?"

Lisa shrugged, leaning forward to see the laptop screen. "I dunno. I don't really want to risk it, you know? I'd rather just stay away from him."

"Fair enough."

The two searched around the web, seeing if any interesting articles had popped up, or if anything drastic had changed in the overhaul. From what they could find nothing really had changed, except for maybe political parties in certain countries, or the cost of rice. Just as the girls were getting bored of their search, Sid showed up and took control of the computer. Raving about websites "they had to see", the werewolf meandered through the internet, showing them random videos, pictures, and songs. Mona ended up hooking the laptop to the television screen so they could watch all the action on hi-definition and with better volume. They were all in the middle of watching Charlie the Unicorn on Youtube when the Merovingian entered the room.

"Oh god, I am so glad this still exists," Mona said in between bouts of laughter.

"Are you kidding?" Sid sputtered. "What would be the point of living if it didn't?"

"Ahem."

All three fell silent and turned to see who had made a noise. The Merovingian stood with his arms crossed, staring sternly at them like an upset mother. For a few moments no one said anything, the only noise coming from the still-playing Youtube video. Then Sid slowly reached over and paused it, enveloping the room in silence.

"Is this what you people call humor?" The Merovingian asked suddenly, gesturing to the television. "Crudely-drawn cartoons by humans? Pssh."

Groaning, Mona rose, then snapped her laptop shut. "What do you want?"

Her father frowned. "I just got off the phone with a client."

Lisa quirked an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Yes, already," the Merovingian replied. "The machine is making better programs for this new Matrix, meaning more programs are going to be sent to the Source, meaning more Exiles. There are always more."

"So it's a good client," Lisa stated, also getting up from the couch. Mona had moved towards the television and was half-listening to the conversation, half-unhooking her laptop.

The Merovingian nodded leisurely. "Maybe, maybe not. Time will tell. But for now, I need all of you to meet in the dining room tonight at eight. There we will discuss what is to happen." He gave them a keen look, turned, and said before leaving, "Don't be late."

No one said anything for a few moments after the Merovingian left. Sid cleared his throat, perhaps for comedic effect, but was ignored. Mona wrapped up her laptop and set it back on the coffee table, apparently done with it.

"Your dad's weird," Lisa finally remarked with a dull bluntness.

Mona stared at her blankly, frozen in a standing position above the couch. Then her face gradually broke into a grin and she fell back onto the couch, laughing hysterically. Sid almost immediately joined in.

"What? It's true!" Lisa almost bellowed over their laughter, but it was infectious and soon the room was filled with their hoots and guffaws. Mona wiped tears from her eyes as Sid held his stomach from the intensity of their mirth, and Lisa put her head in her hands in mock shame. When they all finally calmed down and had caught their breath, the three sat there wheezing and sniggering every so often.

"Whew…" Sid breathed. "I really have no idea why that was so funny."

Mona snorted. "Just the look on your face, Lisa. Ohhh…"

"I try to entertain," Lisa said. "But in all seriousness, your father is strange. I guess this deal's a big one. I can't really remember the last time he's had a 'family meeting' like this."

Sid shrugged. "Maybe he's just taking things more seriously now."

"There's nothing really different than before, is there?" Mona said.

"Eh, not really. Your dad lost a fair few Exiles due to Neo, though, so I imagine he's kinda eager to get some good replacements," Lisa answered. "Maybe it's a mass conversion or something equally ridiculous."

"He can't do that, it's too dangerous. You know that," Mona said with a smirk.

"Just throwing out ideas," Lisa defended.

"Whatever it is," Sid added in, "I get the feeling it's going to be interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter due to the fact that the next one will be pages upon pages. So deal with it =P

Hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

They all met later that day. The Merovingian had to gather some of the far-roaming Exiles that were committed to him, and thus it took longer than usual to hold a gathering. Among those was Mergo, a vampire who was often on other assignments or generally roaming. Mona had wondered why he was allowed to do this, since any slip-up could alert Agents to her father's whereabouts. After watching him for years, however, she realized that he was an expert at what he did. Often referred to as the assassin of the group, Mergo was an ordinary-looking Caucasian man who rarely drew any attention to himself with his actions or outward appearance. The same could not be said about many of the other Exiles, especially the Twins.

It was about five in the afternoon when they were all finally collected in the living room. It was the largest and most comfortable room available at the time, with wide picture windows bringing in the setting sun and a huge vaulted ceiling. Altogether there were eleven of them; Mona, Sid, Lisa, Crow, One, Two, Rem, Dev, the Merovingian, Persephone, and Jules, a werewolf. Sitting in various places on couches, chairs, or, in Sid's case, the floor, they were all haphazardly encircling the Merovingian, who was seating in an armchair and looking surprisingly regal.

Mona, who was draped on the end of a couch along with Lisa, regarded her father with mild interest while resting her head in her hand. She was slightly suspicious as to why she was here, or her mother, for that matter. Usually the bringing in of Exiles to the Matrix was not a huge deal, and Mona had rarely been present.

"So," her father suddenly began, looking around the room gradually, "you are probably wondering what could be so important as to gather you all here at once. Well, I shall tell you. Earlier today I received a call from a new customer; a Rogue whose brother is still in the machine and facing deletion due to improvements. He has only days before he is returned to the Source."

"What makes him so special?" Lisa practically butted in.

"I was getting to that," the Merovingian said sternly, narrowing his eyes at the vampire. "This Rogue has promised his brother's complete loyalty if he is able to be saved. Before the computer replaced him, his brother was programmed to control the sun and its consequences."

There was a pause, and the Merovingian seemed to be silent for effect. It was apparently lost on the majority of the Exiles, since a fair few of them blinked confusedly. Sid looked over his shoulder at Mona, who shrugged.

"It means he's a divine Exile," a soft voice said, and many of them turned to stare at one of the Twins. The two were seated a bit farther back behind everyone, both in armchairs.

The Merovingian smiled at the two. "Yes, thank you. An angel, to be exact. Divines are practically impossible to ever come upon, and I am not about to pass up this opportunity."

"So we're getting a new recruit?" Sid asked.

"Yes, Sid," the Merovingian said. "We will be meeting with the Rogue tomorrow. I require all of you to attend, so don't go meandering off anytime soon."

There were muttered agreements, an audible, "You got it," from Sid, and nods all around. Mona listened with barely any interest as her father went over a few fine details, like where they were meeting the Rogue and how the transportation was going to work for the evening. Finally they were dismissed. Lingering behind, Mona caught a few comments made between the other Exiles as they exited the lounge area. She was mainly trying to listen to Mergo, Dev, or Rem, since they typically had the most interesting and strange remarks. Unfortunately, all that was really said was Rem saying how he was suspicious at the suddenness of this new Exile, and Dev replying that it was no surprise, since the Matrix was beginning anew. Mergo stalked off, remaining silent and brooding throughout the whole meeting. Watching them go, Mona stood up and prepared to leave.

"Hey, Mona," Lisa said, also rising next to her. "Interesting get-together, don't you think? Haven't seen Mergo in weeks."

"Yeah, weird. Wonder where he's been," Mona replied.

Sid sidled up to the two and grinned mischievously. "I've heard that he's seeing a girl."

Lisa gave Sid a suspicious look. "So? Who told you?"

"A _human_ girl. Doesn't want the Merovingian to know," Sid said matter-of-factly. "And Dev told me."

Lisa snorted, then shoved Sid angrily. "Since when do you believe that cocky asshole? And since when are you a gossiper?" The vampire shook her head, narrowing her eyes at Sid. "Sometimes, Sparky…it's like I don't even know you."

Mona snickered at the two. "I guess I should try and pick something decent out for tomorrow night, encase I have to do something."

"Definitely," Lisa nodded. "You know your father will have an aneurism if you're not presentable. Which is entertaining to watch."

"I'm glad my family arguments entertain you," Mona said, then sighed. "God, I hate speaking with my father's clients. I always have to be so political and sharp."

"You'll be fine," Sid said, patting Mona on the shoulder. "You've been watching and helping him in these meetings for years. Besides, you're gonna have to get the hang of it for when you inherit his business."

Mona stared blankly at Sid as he said this, muttering a low, "Mmhmmmm," as she did so. Inherit his business…that was something she wasn't looking forward to. All the dirty work and danger that was involved was a huge turn-off, but at the same time it was intriguing. Since she had matured, Mona had been attending her father's meetings, watching him manipulate people with his words, watching him lie. She had learned how to talk to people through him, and was a quick and wise speaker when the moment called for it. But often Mona hated herself after. She told herself that it was because of what she was doing, but really, it was because she was becoming her father, and her father was not a respectable man from her perspective.

Still gazing unseeingly past Sid, Mona suddenly realized that both Exiles were giving her weird looks, and Sid had begun to wave his hand in front of her.

"Oh, uhhh…sorry. Just thinking," Mona mumbled, blinking rapidly.

"Really? I thought you might have slipped into a coma," Lisa said with a laugh.

Mona smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit…maybe work on some coding. See you guys later."

The lounge area had completely emptied while the three had chatted, but as Mona walked through the dining room she spotted the Twins. Both were sitting at the table, each with a cup of coffee. Due to their sunglasses, Mona couldn't tell if they were looking at her or not, and tried to walk quickly towards the opposite hallway.

Unfortunately, she was not quick enough.

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"We will be escorting you, as usual."

Mona exhaled angrily as she turned to reply to them. Very aware of her discomfort, the Twins were smirking at her in a way that made her want to kick them.

"Oh yes, I am thrilled," she said through clenched teeth. "You both know I love your company."

"Quite."

There was a pause and Mona felt more than a bit awkward. Not only did the Twins drive her insane, but they were undeniably beautiful, giving Mona the impression that they were judging her. Her eyes shifted to the hallway leading to the salvation of her room, and she had an urge to madly dash towards it.

"We're not as terrible as you seem to think," one of the Twins abruptly said.

Mona's eyebrows raised. "I'm sure you aren't. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go…to my room…and leave you both to your coffee…"

As she made her escape towards the hall, Mona heard one of the Twin's soft voices say, "Have a restful evening."

"Damn them," Mona hissed to herself as she reached her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, another chapter. Just to let you people know, I have not abandoned my stories. I have just been going through a lot of personal issues as of late, and lost my muse for a bit. But I think it's come back .

Wolfsbane: Thanks for the review, I am glad you like it!

Thanks to all readers, and I hope you enjoy this. Things shall be picking up soon.

* * *

The evening of the bar meeting arrived quicker than Mona expected. She spent the afternoon coding, and was so wrapped up in her work that she lost track of time and would have been late, had Lisa not interrupted her at about seven. Quickly throwing on a black dress, lacy stockings and her "ass-kicking" leather buckle-up boots, Mona headed to the entranceway to join the Exiles.

The Merovingian was waiting, and gave her an impatient look as she approached. "Mona! Why are you late?"

"I'm not late. And I was caught up in coding," Mona replied, grabbing her black leather trench coat and sliding it on.

Her father seemed very pleased by this response, and didn't even rebuke to tell her that she was, in fact, a minute late. He then told her that she would be riding with the Virii Twins in his Mercedes, which caused Mona to growl in displeasure and remark that she'd rather ride with him.

"Oh, quit balking, _ma Cherie_. They're going to be with you for the rest of the evening anyway," her father said hurriedly as he headed for the front door. "And Mergo is coming with us, I need to have a private word with him."

Frowning but silent, Mona followed the Twins to the Mercedes and tried to ignore Sid's mocking look. Once in the back seat of the comfortable luxury car, Mona sighed and crossed her legs, then prayed to anyone who would listen that the Twins wouldn't talk to her.

Unfortunately, that wish was not granted.

"Still into picking up men from bars?" the Twin in the passenger seat asked Mona, referring to a restless period that had hit her about twenty years previous.

"Oh fuck off," Mona said, glaring at him. "You know I haven't done that in years."

"No, we didn't know that," he replied with a grin.

Knowing that they were purposefully teasing her, trying to make her lose her temper, Mona turned to the window and attempted to ignore them.

"I wonder if your father knows about those days," the Twin driving commented quietly.

"I'm sure he'd be _thrilled_—"

"Is it possible for you two to _shut up_ and just drive?" Mona snapped. She regretted it instantly, even though the Twins did quiet down. But their lips curved upwards triumphantly, ridiculing her.

Finally they reached the bar, named _Steady Sun_. Mona nearly leapt out of the car, then remembered that the Twins would be flanking her all throughout the night. Resigning herself to a depressing evening, Mona stood at the entrance and waited for the rest of the crew to join them.

With the Merovingian and Persephone leading the way, the group entered the bar. It was dark and very open, with a bar in the centre and loud trance music playing. Unlike some of the cheaper bars and clubs Mona had been in, the music wasn't offending, but vibrated through the ground from high-quality speakers. The feeling of the bass reverberating in her body was energizing and wonderful, making Mona walk with purpose.

The majority of patrons in _Steady Sun _turned to look at them, which was no surprise. They were a large group, and many of them looked fairly different. Mona silently wondered why a human bar had been chosen for the meeting, and made a mental note to ask her father later.

The Merovingian had apparently been to this bar before, since he walked into the back hallways without hesitation, and none of the employees questioned him. As they headed down the wide hallway lined with black doors, the music began to fade into some barely noticeable background noise. They turned, headed up a flight of stairs, and into another hallway, and the music began to get a bit louder as they walked. Mona was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to get there when her father finally stopped at the end of the short hallway, facing double doors with silver handles.

Mona suddenly felt a sharp poke on her back, and turned rapidly. Directly behind her were the Virii Twins, looking completely unreadable. Waving at her from behind them was Lisa, her short red hair standing out brilliantly in the dark hallway.

"Exciting, no?" the vampire hissed. "An angel!"

Mona gave her a weird look. "Calm down, don't wet yourself."

She saw one of the Twin's smirk at this remark, and Mona had to stifle a laugh herself. Lisa frowned at her, but her exuberant expression returned seconds later as the Merovingian finally finished counselling with his wife and opened the double doors.

They entered a large and comfortably lit room with a long table surrounded by relaxing leather chairs. At the very end of the room was a huge tainted picture window that overlooked the bar, particularly the dance floor. Along the wall was a mini bar with glasses and bottles of assorted alcohol. There were already four people in this room, seated on the opposite side of the table from them, all quietly chatting amongst themselves. They stopped immediately upon seeing them enter, then stood and walked around to greet them.

"Good evening, so nice to meet you!" a tall man with shoulder-length curly hair said enthusiastically. He was wearing a suit and appeared to be the leader of the others, for he approached them first and held his hand out to the Merovingian. The two shook briefly. "My name is Arro. This is Roxus," he gestured to an average-height, slender man with straight black hair and intense eyes, "Elektra," he moved to a curvy and deadly-looking woman with long, wavy auburn hair and eyes hidden behind sunglasses, "and finally, Elliude," he finished at a muscular man with short blond hair and black tattoos covering half his face. All of them nodded in turn, but Elektra was the only one who smiled, a sly turn of the lips that made Mona slightly unnerved.

"It is nice to meet you in person," the Merovingian said, his business face coming on. "Of course, you know who I am. Beside me is my wife, Persephone," he motioned to Mona's mother, who was dressed in her usual seductive dress attire, "and this is my daughter, Mona."

Mona did her polite but short bow, then returned to studying the strangers. Arro was asking her father about the Exiles that had accompanied them, particularly the Twins, which were slightly infamous due to their inability to be defeated. Their conversation was blocked out as Mona got lost in her thoughts, something she often did, and something that usually drove her father insane.

Arro seemed nice enough. His smile looked sincere. Elektra also looked alright, despite that enigmatic grin. Roxus' lingering gaze on them all disturbed Mona, but she couldn't help but admit that he wasn't bad looking. And Elliude just looked like a bodyguard. Her lack of sleep was making her brain fuzzy, causing her to feel awkward and uncomfortable. Mona blinked and rubbed her eyes.

It seemed that the congregation was moving towards the table, for Mona felt the Twin on her right shoulder into her. Gritting her teeth but remaining calm, Mona moved forward and sat along the edge of the table, in between the two Twins, as was usual.

"Alright, let's get down to business," Arro began, leaning forward. "In two days my brother, Heller, will be deleted and sent to the Source. The offer has already been made: he works for you in return for being saved."

The Merovingian nodded, fingers pyramided in front of him. "Of course. But why is it that your brother is so special, while you are just a weaker Rogue program?"

"When I was deemed useless years ago, the deletion process had begun before I was able to escape to the Matrix. Thankfully it only took away unnecessary things – the powers that made me unique – and nothing that was vital," Arro said, a pang of remorse in his voice. "I am fortunate to have these three friends to help and protect me."

"They are loyal to you?" the Merovingian asked, studying the other Rogues.

Arro nodded. "Yes. We have bonded through our efforts to survive in the Matrix."

The Merovingian turned to address Elektra and Roxus, who were on one side of Arro. "Where do you two come from? How did you gain access to the Matrix?"

"I was one of the first," Elektra said first, her voice dark. "Brought through by bribing the Train Master hundreds of years ago."

Roxus grinned, revealing sharp teeth. "Forced my way in."

"That's extremely dangerous," the Merovingian snorted derisively. "Almost every program that tries to do that is found and destroyed."

Roxus shrugged. "Not me."

Giving the Rogue a pointed look, the Merovingian looked back to Arro and delved straight into the details of transporting his brother into the Matrix. Mona tuned out again, since she had heard and seen the transfer of programs many times. Quietly she rose and headed to the back of the room where the mini bar was. As Mona picked out an appropriate glass and began studying the variety of alcohol there, she became aware that someone else was approaching. She turned, expecting to see Lisa or Sid, and was surprised to see Elektra move to stand beside her.

"Evening. I see you are finding this as unbearable as I am," the Rogue said smoothly, also grabbing a glass.

Mona eyed Elektra with curiosity. "Mhm. Am I that easy to read?"

"Let's just say you're not trying to hide your feelings," she said with a chuckle. Elektra lightly snatched up a bottle of Cruzan rum and poured herself half a glass. "I've been hearing about your father for years. He's quite a powerful man."

Mona scoffed as she mixed her drink, which was coke and amaretto. "Powerful in his element, yes. The Matrix is what he knows."

"I'm guessing you and your father have some issues."

"Maybe," Mona sipped her drink slowly, not quite ready to divulge any life secrets with some Rogue she just met. "What about you?"

"I am a vampire in the Matrix. Previously was a mediator of cancerous diseases, but I was replaced very quickly," Elektra said. She leaned against the sturdy wooden table that held the glasses and bottles of fine alcohol and stared at the group before them. "I've been on the run my whole life. Sometimes I get the illusion that I'm safe…but since I met up with Roxus, and then Arro, I actually feel alright most of the time."

Mona frowned, staring at the floor. Another thing that separated her and the other Exiles was the fact that she had never been in the computer or attached to the Source. She had never had a purpose. Often Mona felt crushingly alone because of this, and had convinced herself that her life was completely useless. Her only special power was the connection to the code of the Matrix, which she could understand and manipulate to her will. But her father already did that perfectly fine, and so Mona was left to sit around pointlessly, becoming bitter and angry at her creation.

Noticing Mona's brooding silence, Elektra elbowed her lightly in the arm to try and snap her out of it. "Home life's gotta be interesting with all those Exiles hanging around. Probably a lot of action and exciting stuff happening."

"Yeah, it's definitely never dull. Well, not _usually_ dull," Mona took another gulp of her drink, savouring the delicious mix. "I've got to witness a lot of interesting things."

"And those two with you," Elektra began, "those are the Virii Twins?"

"Who else would they be?"

Elektra was staring at them intently, though her sunglasses hid her eyes from view. "You've got some good-lookin' body guards, if I do say so myself."

Mona snorted. "Don't get any ideas. They're completely detached."

"I heard that they had been attacked by a virus before escaping the computer, but your father was able to remove it. And they're spectres, right?"

"Right."

Mona was used to people being interested in the Twins, and even some of them trying to buy them off her father (which would never happen). Thusly she wasn't surprised by Elektra's intrigue, especially due to their appeal on the female gender. Both the Twins only ever found their admirers entertaining, and rarely did it ever go further than that.

"Have you seen them in combat before?"

Mona shifted slightly, unconsciously. "Yes," she croaked. Seeing the Twins fighting together was like nothing else she had ever seen, and often left her utterly entranced. They were like fluid, absolutely beautiful and untouchable. And, of course, almost never failed.

The vampire was looking at her inquisitively with her sunglasses lowered, revealing eyes that were almost completely whited-over. Surprised, Mona was about to ask Elektra about her eyes when the Rogue turned back to looking forward and pushed her sunglasses back up.

"I'd love to see them fight," she said to herself.

They watched the conversation at the table for a bit, drinking their beverages gradually while in thought. Elektra had drained her glass of rum as Arro rose from his chair to make what looked like a deal-sealing hand shake with the Merovingian. Mona also finished her drink hastily, not wanting to take it back with her.

"Well, I guess we should be getting back," the Rogue said, then walked back to her seat, her blood-red trench coat sweeping along behind her. Mona followed, but did not sit back down, instead leaning on the chair she had been sitting in. Arro was thanking the Merovingian for his help and promising that he wouldn't regret it. Mona felt angry that people were always so grateful to her father; she believed he didn't deserve the praise. It just made his fat head fatter.

The Merovingian, who was also standing, adjusted his blazer and was smiling around, obviously pleased with the deal. He then spread his arms towards them and said, "Well, I'm in the mood for a bit of celebrating. Let us head down to the bar, yes?"

As all the Exiles rose from their chairs, Mona moved swiftly around them and intercepted her father before he could walk off. He looked mildly surprised to see her suddenly there.

"Uh, father," Mona muttered, feeling a bit awkward. "Could you possible call off your guard dogs?" She pointed discreetly in the direction of the Twins, who were standing off to the side, observing the Rogues quietly. "I'd like an evening without them."

Her father stared at her for a good moment, and Mona could see the no-way-in-hell look enter his eyes. Grinding her teeth at the injustice of it all, she intercepted his imminent rejection.

"I'll be around Lisa the whole time!" she said, exasperated.

Frowning, but looking more convinced, the Merovingian sighed. "Fine. Tell them to come with me. But don't wander off."

"I'm not a fucking child," Mona growled under her breath, but walked away feeling triumphant and excited. Grinning slightly, she sauntered up to the Twins. "You two are relieved of your duties. Go to my father."

The one to her right quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Mona narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

The other twin smirked. "A night all on your own. How will you manage?"

"I'll make due, thanks for the concern." Mona turned abruptly away from them and began searching for Lisa. She didn't have to look for long; the vampire was hanging out with Elektra by the doors, chatting intently. _Probably discussing vampire things_, Mona thought to herself as she headed over to the two.

"They're not coming?" Lisa asked when Mona joined them. She jerked her thumb at the Twins as they walked towards the Merovingian.

"Nope," Mona said through a wide smile. "I am free. Now let's head downstairs and get some drinks."

The three made their way back to the public area of _Steady Sun_. Near the end of the hall they passed Roxus and Elliude talking. The two Rogues stopped as the women approached, and nodded in greeting. While passing, Mona half-noticed that Roxus gave her a leering sort of look. She chose to ignore this as they headed for the bar.

"So what's up with the stringent protection your father has over you, Mona?" Elektra asked after the three had ordered drinks and were seated at the bar. Behind them was the industrial-style dance floor, where the lighting of the bar was turned off to make the area much darker. Silhouettes of people dancing could be seen, along with various glow sticks flying through the air.

"It's gotten worse over the years," Mona replied. "I used to be able to go out on my own and not even tell him where I'm going. But since the Agents have become more persistent about finding us, my father's had the Twins follow me everywhere."

Elektra furrowed her brow. "Why couldn't you just take Lisa instead?"

"I'm not as powerful," Lisa interjected as the bartender brought their drinks. "The Twins are unstoppable, from what I've seen. Oh, except for when they had to retrieve the Keymaker and failed. Wow, was the Merovingian ever pissed."

Lisa snorted to herself, then sipped her drink.

Mona turned to Elektra. "What's it like being a Rogue, anyway? I've never really carried out a conversation with one."

"It's nothing special," Elektra shrugged. "We're not really much different than Exiles, aside from the fact that we answer to no one. Of course, that comes with its drawbacks, seeing as a lot more Rogues get attacked by Agents."

"Very true," agreed Lisa. She was listening to them while watching the people on the dance floor with mild interest. "Kinda unfortunate, if you ask me. All the Rogues I've ever met have been quite nice."

"We have enough enemies as it is," Elektra commented thoughtfully, taking a gulp of her beverage. Lisa and Mona nodded solemnly in agreement.

The three were silent for a moment, studying those around them and enjoying the well-mixed drinks. Exiles and Rogues often found humans extremely entertaining to watch, and since they were amongst a large abundance of them at that moment, their evening would be filled with jokes about human nature. Already Mona had spotted Sparky, Dev, and Rem meandering slyly through the crowds, amused expressions upon their faces. They would all have to keep their fun and manipulation to a low, as usual, seeing as any wrong move could give them all away.

"Any idea why we're in a human bar?" Lisa suddenly asked, her attention on Mona.

"None at all. I want to remember to ask my father later."

"It's to keep us all safer," Elektra replied, surprising the two Exiles. "Arro suggested that we keep away from known Exile bars and clubs, and your father and him agreed on this place."

Mona quirked an eyebrow. "Oh," she said dumbly. "I should have caught on to that."

"Eh, it was something easily overlooked," Elektra said, and she pulled off her sunglasses to clean some dirt off them with her shirt. Seeing those strange whited-over eyes, Mona was reminded of her curiosity about the Rogue.

"What happened to your eyes, if you don't mind me asking?"

Elektra replaced her sunglasses, despite the bar already being extremely dark. How she could see properly was beyond any of them.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Rogue responded with a smirk, referring to Mona's alternating eye colours. "During my escape from the computer, I was damaged, as are many Rogues and Exiles. It's a strenuous time. Many of us lose something during the process."

Not having ever experienced transferring to from the computer to the Matrix, Mona shrugged. "I suppose I was just born with mine. Coding error or something."

"I think it looks cool," Elektra said.

"It is, most of the time," Mona said with a grin. "But I get really dumb comments if I forget to wear my sunglasses in public."

"I bet," chuckled Elektra.

"Oh hell! I love this song!" Lisa suddenly exclaimed, lunging toward Mona with such intenseness that both her and the Rogue nearly dropped their drinks. "We are dancing! C'mon!"

"Ahh fuck—Lisa, no!" Mona whined, but the vampire would not be deterred. Lisa dragged the stumbling Mona onto the floor and began to force her into a barely rhythmic dance, nearly knocking out a passing-by human in the process.

After another hour and ample more drinks, Mona's inhibitions began to lift and she happily joined Lisa on the dance floor. Her dancing improved as she became more liquid in movement, instead of stiff and unyielding. Elektra, insisting that she preferred to watch, sat at the bar and chatted with Roxus, who had joined her after grabbing a beer. Not too far away were the Twins, seated in at a relatively hidden table, enjoying martinis and watching all proceedings sharply.

Mona hadn't caught any sight of her father or mother, a fact for which she was thankful for. The Merovingian's presence would probably just ruin her fun, especially since she was edging on drunk. However, it might have been a good thing, since Lisa was becoming a bit too inebriated, and having the boss around might have made her slow down. After the Exile had accidentally punched a third human in the jaw while "dancing" (everyone involved would insist it was more like flailing), Mona forced her back to the bar to sit down for a bit.

"But I was having a good time!" Lisa protested, slouching onto the barstool.

"Yes…and it was terrifying," Mona breathed, the comment causing Elektra to laugh loudly. Mona was surprised to find herself almost out of breath and sweating from the dancing, and ordered another cocktail. It was then that she noticed that they were in the company of Roxus, who wasn't sitting but was instead leaning on the bar with one arm next to Elektra. He grinned at her, showing sharp teeth.

Smiling back, Mona turned away, knowing she was way too buzzed to carry on a normal conversation with a male. It was then that she spotted the Twins. They were standing, and in front of them was a young and vivacious blonde girl. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty-one, had a half-empty beer in her hand, and was fawning over them like a bitch in heat. Both Twins looked fairly uncomfortable, and Mona could have sworn that they were on the verge of making a run for it. She snorted, telling herself to remember to tease them about it later.

Roxus suddenly appeared out of thin air (or so it seemed to Mona). Nearly choking, Mona leaned back to compensate for the abruptness of the Rogue's arrival.

"I saw you on the dance floor. Looked like you were having a good time," Roxus said.

"Er, yes…" Mona replied, looking to Lisa for help. Unfortunately the vampire was regaling Elektra with some tale involving cars exploding, and didn't seem likely to stop any time soon.

"You're a pretty good dancer," Roxus continued.

"Mmm, really?" Mona said, turning back to face him. "I'm not exactly graceful."

"Nonsense. I thought you looked great."

It may have been her lack of sleep, the alcohol, or both combined, but Mona admitted to herself that Roxus wasn't all that bad, and that her initial unnerved instinct had been wrong. He had beautiful blue eyes and was very complimenting. If she hadn't been under the influence at the time, Mona might have caught on to his game. But by the end of the evening Roxus left with her number, and Mona went home woozy and a bit on the giddy side. Her father frowned at her state but said nothing, and the ride back to the mansion was surprisingly silent. Mona suspected that the Twins had seen her speaking with the Rogue, but was much too tired to care. Her bed called to her, and when she finally reached it around three in the morning, Mona fell into a deep and unshakeable sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally done the fifth chapter, and I must say I am pleased with this. I am pleased with my progress.

Wolfsbane-craze: Thank you so much for your comments, they really make me smile. I didn't know my story was that good x3

Alrighty, enjoy. Much more Twin goodness in this one…derp.

* * *

Even though the Merovingian had already agreed to take on the new Exile, Heller, it took a few days to organize everything with the Train Master. The Merovingian never liked to be hasty with these sorts of things, since any wrong move could draw attention to them, and would blow everyone's cover. Instead he took his time, made sure every issue was worked out, and then proceeded. This particular Exile occupied a lot of his attention, since the Merovingian was quite eager to have such a powerful program on his side.

Thus Mona was left to herself for the days prior to the scheduled date when Heller would be brought into the Matrix. This wasn't to say that her father watched over her like a hawk on regular basis, but he was around a lot less often due to his work, and that always pleased Mona. She felt less stressed or pressured to do her coding.

Now that she had gotten into it, however, Mona was enjoying the coding. She loved to manipulate the program into what she desired, make it to her specifications, see it come to life before her. Every so often Mona would have to interrupt her father to ask about a mistake, which he would tell her how to correct, and she would learn. It was undeniably her passion.

Which is why she had been spending more and more time of her days attached to her laptop, working out the numbers. Many times Mona would check the clock after hours of work and realize that it was nearing morning, then stumble into bed, tiredness having caught up to her. Tonight was different though.

It had been four days since the meeting with Arro. It had just passed two in the morning, and Mona was staring at the screen of her computer with a blank and dull expression. Her eyes moved over the coding before her, which was soon to become a full-fledged black cat, her first successful creation. However, she had hit a roadblock. The character numbers weren't fitting together properly, and Mona had no desire to track down her father at this hour, regardless of if he was awake or not.

She also had no desire to sleep. Lately Mona had been managing at least seven hours a night and waking relatively rested, much to her surprise. Her dreams still bothered her, and on more than one occasion Mona recalled waking up and not remembering where she was, but it was happening less than usual. Thus, Mona found herself more energetic, and needed something to do other than stare at her laptop in frustration.

After shuffling about her bedroom for a few minutes, staring at things in hope that she would suddenly be inspired, Mona gave up and headed towards the basement. There was bound to be at least one Exile up at this time of night who would be willing to amuse her for a bit. Praying that Lisa or Sid was up, Mona trod down the stairs and towards the large, comfortable living room that was made especially for the Merovingian's workers.

As Mona approached, she saw that the room was illuminated by the tell-tale flicker of a television, and her optimism rose. She rounded the corner into the sprawling living room, which was grand enough to mistake as an upstairs lounge area aside from the lack of proper windows. The only windows in the whole downstairs were small and peeked over the rooms at ground level.

Mona strode into the living room without hesitance, heading for the semi-circle of couches and chairs around the huge flatscreen television at the far end of the living room. Then she stopped in her steps so suddenly that she nearly flew forward from the momentum of her walking.

Sitting in the leather armchairs were the Twins. And they had noticed her.

_Shit_, Mona cursed herself and her lack of forethought. Of course they'd be the most likely Exiles down here at this time. Just her luck.

Mona must have looked rather strange, standing there awkwardly, a deer-in-the-headlights look pasted on her face, for the Twins exchanged quick glances and smirks. "Good evening," one of them said finally, breaking Mona's thoughts.

She coughed, silently damning them both for making her feel so uncomfortable. "Yes, quite. Well, I was just looking for Sid, needed to talk to him about something…" Mona's sentence drifted off unfinished.

"Perhaps we could help," the other Twin said, the one closest to her.

"Nah, it's personal and whatnot," Mona lied with a leisurely wave of her hand. She was getting ready to make a hasty exit when she noticed what was on the television: one of the original Nightmare on Elm Street movies. One of her top favourite flicks. Stopping mid-step, Mona stared at the television.

"You may sit and watch," a Twin commented after a moment.

"Uhh…" Mona muttered, party engrossed in the film. It was at a particularly entertaining part, where Freddy Krueger had gotten hold of his prey, a terrified teen.

"Or stand there gawking, whichever suits you."

Scowling, Mona tore her eyes away from the screen and walked around one of the Twins to sit defiantly on the leather loveseat between the two armchairs they occupied. She would bear the irritation she was sure the Twin's company would bring to watch one of her favourite horror classics.

Unfortunately the film was being played on a popular television station, and soon a commercial interrupted Freddy Krueger's murderous rampage. When this happened, the Twin to Mona's left turned slowly to face her.

"Your _personal issue_ must not be that pressing," he said.

Mona rolled her eyes. She glared at the Twin and wished she was as good as her father at telling them apart. Since they were practically the same program split into two bodies, the Twins didn't really have names, and instead went by the titles of "One" and "Two". However, there were extremely subtle differences in the way the two spoke that gave them away, made them different. The Merovingian could read their speech and coding much more efficiently than Mona. But she was catching on.

"One, is it?" she said, going with her gut instinct and making a tentative guess. The Twin to her left nodded, and Mona silently congratulated herself. "Well, _One_, I'll be honest. I became really bored of my coding and came downstairs to find someone to keep me company."

One quirked an eyebrow, and to Mona's right, Two spoke up. "And we were not quite what you were looking for."

Feeling her face burn with embarrassment and anger, Mona stared at her feet. "Well, you guys haven't exactly been enjoyable to be around in the past."

"Hmm," they both seemed to echo.

She heard them lean back in the chairs, and the horror movie resumed on the television. When Mona looked up again they were both facing the front of the room, and she felt a slight sense of relief wash over her, accompanied by a strange feeling of sadness. She'd excuse herself to her bedroom at the next commercial, or maybe lie about needing to use the bathroom.

Just then, Mona's pant pocket began vibrating and emitting a sharp and catchy jingle. Jumping at the suddenness of the interruption, Mona ripped her cell phone out of her pocket and stared at the offending object. Almost immediately she groaned. The screen of the cell phone displayed the caller's name, and it was none other than Roxus. During the activity of the past few days Mona had forgotten her drunken promise of a date to the Rogue.

"Shit," Mona hissed, standing up while rushing lines through her head, searching for one that would save her from this situation. Both Twins noticed her agitated state and watched her curiously.

"A gentleman caller, perhaps?" One said.

"It's that bastard Roxus…I gave him my number in a moment of weakness," Mona muttered, walking around the chairs and coffee tables in her journey to exit the room. Her distraction caused Mona to overlook One's teasing tone. "Fuck, I completely forgot about this."

Mona heard the Twins laugh lightly at her as she strolled hurriedly up the stairs and into the dining room. As she leaped up the stairs, Mona flipped open her phone and spoke a haggard, "Hello?" into the receiver.

"Mona! Did I wake you?" Roxus' cheery voice responded.

"Uh, no. I stay up late regularly."

It seemed odd that the Rogue would call her this late with the known risk that he could have woken her, but Mona shrugged it off. His tone was happy and welcoming, something Mona enjoyed hearing at this moment. While pacing around the huge dining room and fiddling with the chairs, the two chatted about typical topics of conversation. Roxus asked what she had been up to, Mona mentioned the coding and briefly explained what she was doing with it. A feeling of slight unease was coming over her. She knew where this phone call was going and dreaded the inevitable culmination that was fast approaching.

"So, do you have any plans for Friday?" Roxus finally asked. Mona winced, unconsciously pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. Inwardly she cursed her past self for being so stupid and drinking more than she should have in that given situation.

"I don't know, why?"

"I thought we could do something. I know a great upscale bar that I think you'd like."

Mona grit her teeth and thought desperately for an excuse not to see Roxus. Typically she was able to talk her way out of situations that were unfavourable, but when it was someone she knew personally, even just a bit, Mona would often get awkward and confused. This was no exception, and Mona stared at the table cloth in hopes that it would tell her the secret to avoiding this date.

"I suppose I'm free," Mona practically groaned. She rubbed her eyes and felt suddenly exhausted merely from the stress of this phone call.

"Excellent," Roxus responded enthusiastically. "I'll pick you up at seven, if that's alright."

"I'd prefer to meet you somewhere, if possible," Mona said, standing up and pushing the chair back into its place. "Personal rule for dates, if you get what I mean."

There was a brief pause before Roxus said, "No, that's fine, I understand. We can meet at bar at seven, then."

Mona agreed, then got directions from the Rogue before ending the call. The bar was called _Favour_ and was downtown, unfortunately. Mona hated driving downtown, as almost everyone did, but the bar sounded intriguing and there was no backing out of the date now. Heaving a sigh, Mona stared at her cell phone in irritation for a few moments longer before heading back downstairs. She knew that she was going to have to endure an onslaught of taunts from the Twins, but at that moment she felt like she could take it. Besides, she craved competent company, and they were her only option.

The moment she stepped into the living room, both Twins looked at Mona.

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped before either could start a witty comment. Surprisingly they remained silent. Mona stared at them, then said, "I'm going to get some fucking coffee, wanna come?"

It was an impulse decision, one she probably shouldn't have made. It was nearing three in the morning, and coffee meant an all-nighter for Mona, but she didn't really care. Coffee was a comfort item at this moment and she craved it deeply.

Both Twins nodded and stood, which further surprised Mona. She hadn't really counted on their company. For the first time since they had been appointed as her body guards, though, she actually didn't mind that they were joining her. The three walked to the garage in silence, but not before Mona grabbed her black trench coat and wallet.

The garage was huge and expansive, like everything else in the mansion. All variants of vehicles were parked here for whatever the house's occupants desired. Mona suggested they take her lime green Volkswagen Beetle, her favourite car, but the Twins insisted on driving. They settled for one of the many black Mercedes Benz, with One driving while Two rode shotgun.

"I swear you don't trust my driving," Mona growled when they were all comfortably seated in the car. "I've literally been driving for a human lifetime. I think I've got it mastered."

"It's not that at all," One said as he started the car, which rumbled to life smoothly.

"We would sooner dissipate than be seen in that monstrosity," Two concluded.

Mona quirked an eyebrow. "What, the Beetle?"

"Yes."

"Oh get a grip," Mona scoffed. "Afraid someone might think you're gay or something?"

Two turned slightly to looked at Mona around the headrest. "Don't be stupid. It's just not suitable for our standards."

"Of course," she said with a roll of her eyes. She then noticed that both Twins were still wearing their sunglasses, despite it being night. "How in Christ's name can you see? How have we not crashed yet?"

"Relax," One said, manoeuvring the vehicle with expert ease.

Mona did, but only because they had never had an accident with her in the car before. She admitted that they usually drove with sunglasses regardless of the time of day, but that she rarely noticed or remarked on the fact. Personally Mona could never drive with sunglasses on at night, and was silently impressed by the Twins…again.

They headed to an 24-hour café that Mona suggested and one she often visited when her caffeine cravings hit. It wasn't too far into the city and was therefore easily accessed and relatively quiet. They parked the car and headed into the small and welcoming café, where the smell of coffee was constantly wafting out the door, tempting pedestrians during the day.

Once inside, they were greeted by a friendly but tired-looking barista, with a nametag that read "Megan". Mona recognized her, but only vaguely. Megan's attention went to the Twins almost immediately, and her eyes widened with curiosity and shock. They were admittedly an odd sight to humans, who often mistook them for albinos, and were sometimes regarded rudely because of their appearance. Due to this, both Mona and the Twins ignored the barista's somewhat intrusive stare and sidled up to the register to order. It became a bit weird when Mona discovered that neither of the Twins actually wanted anything, and she was the only one to place an order while the two merely flanked her like strange bodyguards. The barista politely prepared her coffee, but Mona could tell by her expression and mannerisms that she found them strange.

"That will be four-fifty, please," Megan said, placing the finished specialty coffee on the counter. Mona slid her MasterCard out of her wallet and was about to hand it over to Megan when one of the Twin's hands outstretched in front of her, holding a five dollar bill. The Twin blocked Mona's hand, and the barista hesitated briefly before accepting the money. Mona looked at the Twin with a funny expression. He merely nodded to her and took his change back.

"What was that?" Mona asked as the three headed back to the car.

"What was what?" One said as he got back into the driver's seat.

"I don't need money hand-outs."

Two, who was back in shotgun, smirked. "Of course you don't. Cash was merely a much more convenient method of payment. Using credit would have taken longer."

Mona nodded slowly, narrowing her eyes at the Twin. "Mhmmmm."

"You are welcome, by the way."

"Oh yes, _thank you_," Mona said with sarcastic emphasis. She sipped delicately at her coffee, since it had not cooled down sufficiently and was still hot to the point of scalding.

While driving back home the three engaged in casual conversation. Mona was feeling increasingly shocked by this turn of events, mainly the fact that she was talking so easily with the two. Maybe they had grown tired of ragging on her and were giving up. Maybe they suddenly found her interesting. Maybe their coding had changed…or maybe the _world_ had changed. Either way, Mona tried not to linger on this strange occurrence, and relished in this moment where she didn't hate their non-existent guts.

They arrived home and it was nearing three in the morning. Mona had already downed half her coffee and was in even less of a mood to sleep. Instead she headed back downstairs with the Twins to watch cheesy horror movies. Mona could have done this by herself upstairs or even in her room, but their company was nice and distracting from the fact that she had to see Roxus in two days.

"Do you guys even sleep?" Mona asked at one point as dawn began to approach. The squat basement windows had been pushed open to catch a warm breeze, and early morning birds could be heard singing to welcome another new day. Mona was succumbing to the tiredness that was bound to catch up to her, regardless of how much coffee she drank. This state often caused her to be less quick with her thoughts and words, almost like she was tipsy. "Are those sunglasses perpetually on your faces to hide the fact that you don't have eyes or something? And that you don't need to sleep because you…don't have eyes?"

The Twins were situated on the couch this time, and Mona was in an armchair she had moved so she could see both the television and the two of them at the same time. Two, who was closest to her, gave her a strange look.

"We sleep. Just not as much as an average person."

"And we have eyes," One answered incredulously.

Mona narrowed her eyes at the two, then leaned forwards for a closer look. "Then why have I never seen these eyes of yours?"

One shrugged nonchalantly. "Bad luck?"

"No, seriously," she persisted, shuffling even closer in her seat. "I wanna see them."

"They're really not that interesting."

"C'mon. Do you want me to go on living thinking that you guys are eye-less?"

Both looked over at her with amused expressions. "Actually, yes. That would be fine with us," Two said, smirking.

Mona frowned. "Oh, give it up! If they're not that interesting, why won't you show me?"

"For God's sakes," Two growled. "Fine."

Sitting triumphantly upon the leather recliner, Mona watched as the two Twins reached up and removed their sunglasses. This was the first time she had ever witnessed their naked faces in all the time she had known them, and she had known them her whole life. Both the Twins eyes remained shut, however, and Mona waited in suspense for them to open their eyelids.

They opened their eyes, and looked at her in unison.

It was stunning.

Their irises were a pristine and pure white, surrounded by a black rim that separated them from the whites of the eyes. Their look was deep, fathomless, and Mona felt herself being pulled towards them, like she was looking into a black hole. The skin around their eyes was a purple-ish black colour, like bruises, as if they hadn't slept for weeks. The dark patterns contrasted with their soft pale skin, and somehow the combination worked. Before her were two beings that embodied beauty and perfection, and more than ever Mona saw this in them.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

"Pardon?" One said.

Mona blinked, then pushed herself back in her chair. She laughed nervously. "Nothing. Just…really interesting eyes. I guess this proves that you two aren't albinos."

Both rolled their eyes at the same time, then slid their sunglasses back into place. "Satisfied, then?"

"Mm, quite."

Mona stared at the floor now, unable to raise her eyes to look at the Twins. It was as if they were too much to gaze upon, like it would hurt to behold them. She felt inadequate to be in their presence. They were gods; she was a silly little girl.

"I am, uh…I'm gonna head off to bed. I'm crashing pretty bad from the caffeine," Mona said, rising out of the chair. She tried to look at the Twins as calmly as possible, but her eyes flickered away from them constantly, avoiding their stare. "Thanks for the company."

"Our pleasure," Two said, both doing their charming half-grins.

"Yes…well…night."

Mona hurried off and upstairs. As she reached her room she saw the horizon brightening with the coming sunrise and immediately threw her blinds closed to block any unwanted light. She brushed her teeth in her attached bathroom, stripped off everything but her underwear, and climbed into her spacious bed with speed that bordered on urgency. Staring into the darkness before her, Mona contemplated her thoughts.

Ever since she had formally met the Twins Mona had been attracted to them. Of course they had always been insolent to her, and so her feelings never went further than passing admiration. But things had suddenly changed. It occurred to Mona that they may just be messing with her, playing with her mind in a more advanced plan to drive her, perhaps permanently, insane. Either way, Mona felt her grasp on the situation slipping away.

"Stop overthinking this," Mona snapped to herself. She rolled to the side and tried to get comfortable. Fortunately her brain was so exhausted that Mona was able to shut off her thoughts and begin ebbing into sleep. An image stayed with Mona until slumber finally overtook her, however. An image that seemed to be printed on her very eyelids, one that wouldn't leave her.

The haunting white eyes, watching her.


	6. Chapter 6

So hello! I am so sorry for the giant gap between updates…I'm not gone, just to let you know. My life has just been really, really messed up and stressful and I've been searching for my muse. It's coming back I think, haha. Be patient with me. I still LOVE this story and want to keep working on it, but it will take me time :P

Thank you all so much for your favourites and follows and reviews…it really helps push me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter! The next one will be longer and better, I imagine.

* * *

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Mona finally rose from her bed. She was groggy and dressed slowly and ungracefully, almost falling over on multiple occasions. After ten minutes of putting together a sloppy assortment of clothing, Mona's mind had cleared enough for her to walk to the dining room without seriously harming herself.

Her sleep the previous night had been a solid, dreamless one. Mona barely remembered lying down or falling asleep, and felt as if she was still stuck in slumber, moving on sheer instinct. The dining room was uncomfortably bright, and Mona lazily shielded her eyes from the sunlight as she shuffled to the nearest chair.

Someone sat two spots down the table from her, and emitted a chuckle when Mona slumped into her seat.

"Afternoon, sunshine," a male voice said. Mona groaned, blinked, and finally looked around at the details of her surroundings. The owner of the voice turned out to be Sid. He was wearing a mocking grin, clearly finding her bleary state hilarious.

"Hmmnnng," Mona replied.

"Aww, would little Mona-poo like some coffee?" the werewolf cooed. Mona shot him a glare, which only served to entertain him further. "Did poor Mona have a long night? Drink too much, perhaps? Ittle bitty Mona have a—"

"Jesus!" Mona swore, throwing herself to her feet from sheer irritation. "You'll be the death of me, Sparky," she said as she strolled purposefully to the kitchen, giving the Exile a cuff on the head as she passed. Sid laughed and rubbed where she had hit him.

"Hey, grab me a cup of coffee, too!" he called behind her. "With extra sugar!"

The kitchen was as clean and organized as ever, with the exception of one greasy skillet sitting on the flattop elements. Despite her prior annoyance, Mona was smiling at Sid's antics as she reached the Kurig and grabbed two Morning Brew K-cups. She was in the middle of stirring the first cup and brewing the second when her mother joined her, wearing a surprisingly tasteful pencil skirt and blouse. Typically Persephone was in skin-tight dresses that exposed too much cleavage. Mona did admit that her mother was very beautiful, but was uncomfortable at her choice of dress.

"Hey, mom," Mona said, her voice still a bit scratchy from sleep. She pushed her coffee to the side and began preparing Sid's.

"Are both these cups for you?" Persephone asked, gesturing to the coffee.

"Lord no. One's for Sparky."

Persephone chuckled slightly. "Good. Honestly, the amount of coffee you drink, I wouldn't be surprised if you intended on having both."

Yawning expansively, Mona finished preparing the coffees and carefully picked them up. "Any news on the angel?" she asked her mother while walking towards the dining room table. Thankfully Mona's balance had returned and she was able to transport the hot beverages without incident.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you in private about the new arrival."

"Oh, sure."

Mona placed the mug of coffee in front of Sparky, who was staring expectantly at her. She flicked him on the ear and continued walking to the office with her mother. There was a irritated snarl from behind, but then only content slurping followed as the werewolf guzzled his beverage.

When Mona entered the office, her mother followed and shut the door behind her. She smiled warmly at her daughter, and Mona felt herself smiling back. Despite the fact that her parent's constant bickering had distanced the three of them from one another, Mona was undeniably close with her mother, at least compared to her father. She loved them both, but had little trust left for the Merovingian. Years ago Mona had read somewhere that girls with daddy problems often grew up with sexuality issues. She had dismissed this as a trait subscribed to humans, but soon discovered that, indeed, her sexual identity was rather messed up. After all, her psychology and emotions were based off humans. It was no real surprise. After this discovery Mona further cursed her father for putting her through such turmoil.

"Tomorrow we're receiving Heller," Persephone said.

"Yes, I remember."

"Your father is very excited about this occasion. He wishes for you to be present, of course, as with the other Exiles."

"Alright."

"You're expected to be well-rested and alert."

Mona quirked a brow. "His words or yours?"

"Technically his, but you do look tired and distracted lately, my love," her mother said, mustering a perfect concerned-mother expression. "Get a good night's sleep for once."

"You know I try. I don't have a screwed-up sleep schedule on purpose."

Persephone frowned slightly, then looked down to the coffee cup Mona was lovingly gripping. "All that coffee can't help."

"Don't blame the coffee," Mona said protectively, bringing the warm beverage to her lips and sipping it with defiance. Her mother's concern deepened and Mona sighed. "Okay, okay, Jesus…I'll try to go to sleep and a reasonable time."

Persephone smiled. "Thank you." She turned away from Mona and walked towards the central mahogany desk, where she sat in one of the large comfortable armchairs. "Come sit, I have something else to talk to you about."

Mona was suspicious, but sat down regardless, setting her cup of coffee on the desk on top of a stack of papers to prevent leaving a ring. She looked expectantly at her mother, wondering what conversation they were about to have that would warrant them having a seat.

"How are you doing?" Persephone asked softly.

"Fine."

"I mean really, how are you doing."

"I'm fine, really," Mona insisted, glancing at the ground. That worried look seemed to be perpetually pasted on her mother's face, and Mona was getting sick of it.

"You don't seem fine," Persephone said. Mona remained silent, and her mother sighed. Mona looked up and, for a moment, it looked as if Persephone was just as exhausted as she was. Physically, emotionally drained, sick and tired of the fight. But then it was gone. "I know how hard it is," her mother continued. "I love you so much, Mona, and I just want you to find happiness."

Mona continued to say nothing, but met her mother's eyes. What could she say? Either she'd lie and reassure Persephone that she was doing well and there was no need to worry, or she'd tell the truth and lay her problems on her already-fretted mother. Besides, as close as she was to her mother, Mona was not all that comfortable with sharing her dark emotions with her.

Seeing Mona's hesitance to respond, Persephone carried on talking. "I know you've struggled with relationships in the past."

Mona snorted and muttered, "What relationships?"

"There was that nice boy, the Asian…"

"Mom please. I saw him for three weeks."

"Yes, and now you seem to have no interest in anything. When was the last time you went out and had a date?"

"Mom!" Mona snapped angrily. "What the hell does that have to do with anything? For your information, I've been happily coding for the past few days, and I have a goddamn date in two days! Not that it should matter!"

Persephone's face took on an expression of patience, like she was dealing with an unruly child. "Like it or not, Mona, being wanted and needed by a partner is important for the mental health of most people."

"Well like it or not, maybe that's not all that important to me. Just because _your_ partner is an absent adulterer doesn't mean that dating and finding a husband should be top priority."

An awkward silence settled over the room, and Mona regretted her words. Her anger at her mother didn't abate, but Mona admitted that she shouldn't have retorted so intensely.

"Sorry," Mona finally said, running her fingers through her hair slowly. Persephone leaned forward and took her daughter's free hand.

"Listen to me. You're very good at shutting your emotions out. This can be very handy when it comes to dealing with stressful situations, but you need to face your problems at some point or else they'll eat you from the inside." Her mother's voice was stern but concerned. "You may be able to fool the other exiles and even your father, but I can see that something has been…consuming you. It's no surprise; this life is far from easy. It's hard when you're trapped with the same people over and over again, and the humans are so difficult to relate to. But don't isolate yourself further. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Persephone was correct (aside from the part about finding happiness with a man), and yet Mona was still fighting the overwhelming instinct to flee. She didn't want to talk about this, not now, not with her mother. Hell, she hadn't even fully wakened up yet. Mona tried to calm herself down and hoped she didn't look too much like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming semi. She attempted a grateful smile and looked at her coffee cup.

"Seriously, Mona. Don't hide."

"I know…I know," Mona said. "It's just hard. I'll be more aware of it."

"That's all I ask," her mother said, and released her daughter's hand. "Now go on…enjoy your coffee, go keep Sparky in line. But get a good rest tonight."

Mona rose and picked up the warm mug. "Thanks…mom." She turned and mercifully left the room, shuffling quickly back in the direction of the dining room. Then she stopped, thought a moment, and instead retreated to her bedroom. Mona felt strange, like a big secret of hers had gotten out and she really couldn't stand to look anyone else in the eye. Even though it was just her mother who was becoming wise to Mona's issues, she knew that Sid would read something off her face with just one look. Sid was a joker most of the time, and this often gave others the false perception that he wasn't very caring or aware of other people's emotions. It was quite the opposite; there were a couple times where Sid had walked in on Mona crying and insisted on comforting her. He even offered some actual good advice.

But, as nice as Sid was, Mona wasn't in the mood for any more questions or guidance. What she really wanted was to enjoy her coffee in peace. She wanted to bury herself in her coding and forget about tomorrow night, the date with Roxus coming up, and the Twins. Most of all, she wanted to forget about what her mother had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, wow. So I've finally begun writing continuously, as in almost every day, and I'm feeling a lot better IRL. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the favourites and reviews and everything! I love hearing from everyone and I'm so glad you like this story. I am aware that this story isn't perfect…even after literal months of researching The Matrix and whatnot, I still can't seem to remember everything. But I'm doing my best :P

In response to Mi5chief: Go ahead! I don't mind someone else having a story about the Merovingian having a child :)

Alright, and here's the chapter. It's a long one. There's gonna be some awesome action soon, I promise.

* * *

The following day came sunny and warm. A perfect breeze billowed into Mona's room through the patio doors, causing the drapes to dance about pleasantly. She felt the wind caress her skin lightly, leaving goose bumps in its wake. It was ten in the morning, but Mona had woken at eight-thirty and had found herself unable to fall back asleep. Now she stared unblinkingly across her room, running her dreams over and over through her mind.

Usually Mona was not bothered by her dreams. They were almost always odd and sometimes bordered on disturbing, but she never really connected them with anything other than a potential coding glitch. But this one was different. The last time Mona experienced this feeling was many years ago, when the Merovingian was nearly killed during a particularly vicious attack from agents. Quite a few of his close henchmen had met their demise that day, but Mona had been having bizarre dreams that left her feeling oddly sick for at least a week before. When she brought it up with her father later, he had dismissed it as a silly coincidence, and that she should not worry herself about it. Now, she was getting that feeling again.

One of the most vivid images that remained pasted in her brain was of the Twins, standing alone in a dark grungy room. They were in their human forms, though still looked fairly transparent. Dull, yet sparkling halos revolved slowly above their heads. Their sunglasses were gone, and they stared at the floor with a trance-like quality.

Mona focussed on this scene for a few moments. It was strange, yes, but had a definite sense of foreboding that she could not fully grasp. Tired of dwelling on it, Mona tried to remember more of the dream.

It seemed to come back to her so easily, which was also quite strange. Generally her dreams returned to her in snippets, never quite flowing together properly, but this one was like a smooth graceful river in her mind. As the Twins stood in place like statues, other Exiles entered the room. Sid, Lisa, Dev, Rem, Jules, Mergo…every one of the Exiles under the Merovingian's employment slowly walked in, heads lowered, before stopping in front of the Twins. Mona's mother and father finally joined them. As one, they all turned to face forwards and their heads rose, revealing blank expressions and lifeless eyes. Then, gradually, they seemed to quake, as if violent shivers were racking their bodies. Blood leaked out of their eyes like tears, ran out of their noses like streams. Their mouths opened slowly and more blood poured out in horrible thick waves. Only the Twins remained still and void of blood-oozing orifices, though they were slowly fading, as if they'd soon cease to exist altogether. It was so vivid in Mona's mind that her pupils dilated, her breathing picked up, and her body became tense. She wanted to stop thinking about it, wanted to forever erase the horrific image of all her loved ones bleeding dry, but she couldn't.

So, when someone banged loudly on her bedroom door, Mona nearly propelled herself right out of her bed in shock.

"TIME TO AWAKEN, PRINCESS!" Sid's voice bellowed outside, mingled with his continuous barrage on the door.

"Fffffuck…" Mona moaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up properly on her bed. Sid's banging finally ceased, but was immediately followed by the doorknob turning. Before Mona could protest, Sid had flung her bedroom door wide and strolled in like he owned the place. While it was refreshing to see his friendly and lively face smiling at her after such a terrible nightmare, Mona was still irritated at his intrusion. She scowled at him, doing her best to come across as intimidating.

"If that's your greatest pissed-off look, you're gonna have a hard time replacing your father," Sid said. "Now up! We've got a big day ahead of us!"

Still glowering, Mona stretched. Her muscles were tight and sore from a night of improper sleep. "How are you so cheery all the goddamn time?"

Sid gave her a big toothy grin. "It's a gift."

" 'Gift' my ass," Mona muttered. As she passed a hand through her tangled hair, a pillow struck her hard in the head, nearly causing her to topple over. Just as Mona recovered, another landed right in her face. Sid stood holding a third pillow at the ready, with a couple more piled on Mona's reading chair.

"Cheer the hell up or feel the wrath of my pillows," threatened Sid. When Mona didn't reply and only frowned, the werewolf raised the pillow in his hand, preparing to throw it.

"Okay, okay! Jeez. Lower your pillow."

"I wanna see a smile."

Mona sighed, then presented Sid with a big ear-to-ear smile. Satisfied, Sid put the pillow back in its place. "That's better." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Despite being only a few inches taller than Mona, Sid was considerably bulkier, and the springs creaked slightly under his weight. "All jokes aside, I want you to know I'm here for you. You seem kinda 'blah' lately. If you want to talk later, after the angel stuff is finished, I'm game."

"Thank you, Sparky. That's really sweet," Mona said, feeling touched by his kindness. Sid was a werewolf through and through. He never backed down from a fight, never hesitated to show off his physical strength, and tore apart his enemies with terrifying efficiency and brutality. But Sid was also surprisingly caring and soft-spoken towards those he cared about. Years ago Jules took this as an indication of weakness and tried to beat Sid into submission…and failed miserably. There was no bad blood between Jules and Sid following the incident, seeing as "turf wars" were very common among werewolves and helped establish a hierarchy between them. However, from then on, the other Exiles knew not to underestimate Sid due to his compassion.

"Alrighty. Now that you're sufficiently awake, I'm gonna leave," Sid said, patting Mona on the arm. "Get dressed and come to the dining room; Lisa's making breakfast again."

The idea of a warm, tasty breakfast waiting for her sped Mona up. She strolled to her closet, pulling off the T-shirt she had worn to bed in as she walked. Though her dream had not been completely shoved from her mind, Sid's upbeat attitude and the new Exile arriving today was enough to distract her from it. _Maybe I'll bring it up with my dad later_, Mona thought to herself as she pulled on a pair of tattered skinny jeans. _Then again_, she reconsidered, _probably not_.

* * *

Lisa had prepared a huge sprawl of food, likely because she knew every exile under the Merovingian's rule would be present that morning. The vampire also honestly seemed to enjoy cooking for all of them, and even slapped Dev's hand away when he tried to help her with the bacon. By the time she was done, the dining room was laden with plates of toast, eggs, bacon, hash browns, pancakes, and a pre-prepared bowl of fruit. The smell alone was enough to make Mona drool.

Many years ago, Mona had been confused when she kept seeing the vampires eating normal everyday human food. It seemed common knowledge that the vampires required human blood, or at least the coding in human blood, to live. When Mona finally got the guts to ask Lisa about this (since this was before they were close), the vampire had laughed good-naturedly and explained that vampires could still enjoy food if they wished. As long as they fed regularly on blood, they were able to consume human food without a problem. This then led to the inquiry of how Lisa and her fellow vampires found human blood to consume safely, to which Lisa had winked and replied, "Tis the mystery of the vamps, dear."

The group leisurely chowed down on their breakfast, chatting amongst one another. Even Crow seemed to be in the conversational mood; he was quietly talking to Jules while picking at some bacon. Since no one had heard any new pertaining to the specific time of Heller's arrival, they all agreed that their best plan of action was to stay in the dining room until further notice. Mona was perfectly happy to go along with this. Her belly was full, her dreams were pushed out of her mind, and she was content. Even Sid throwing some extra scrambled eggs at her didn't dampen her mood. Instead, Mona retaliated with a particularly crispy piece of toast, hitting him butter-side-up in the face. When Jules shamelessly pointed and laughed, Sid grabbed a left over pancake and hurled it across the table at him. Thankfully, Persephone entered the dining room before a full-scale food fight could erupt. The group hastily quieted down and, in Sid and Jules' case, removed food from their scruffy facial hair, then looked to Persephone for instruction.

"I see you have all eaten. Excellent," she commented, nodding at the table laden with dirty dishes. "I have been informed that Heller was held up a bit before entering Mobil Avenue. There was suspicion of the computer being aware of his departure. But, apparently, it's been cleared up, and our new recruit should be arriving shortly."

There was much nodding around the table. Then Lisa asked, "'Shortly'…which means what?"

"At least in the next hour," Persephone replied. "I would like all of you to stay put. Don't go wandering off, at least not further than the walls of the Chateau."

More nodding followed this, and a proclaimed "Yes ma'am!" from Sid. Persephone smiled at them, then turned and headed back towards the office, black heels clicking after her. Once she was gone, the group turned their attentions back to one another.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting this angel," Dev said, his fingers steepled.

"Amen," Mergo added.

"I don't know about you guys," Sid began, "but I think I'm gonna hang out in the lounge and play some Left 4 Dead."

"Yeah, that sounds alr—" Dev started.

"Hey, who the hell do you think is gonna clean up this mess?" Lisa interjected angrily.

"Uhm…you?" Sid said, albeit timidly.

"Like fuck I am!" The vampire stood, put her hands on her hips, and gave them her best "scolding mother" look. Of course, no one could take this seriously. Both Rem and Jules began snickering, and Sid was vibrating in an effort to contain his giggles. Even Mergo, the perpetually stoic vampire, grinned.

"Jesus Christ," Lisa growled, picking up the mostly-empty fruit bowl and shoving it brutally to her left, where the Twins happened to be seated. She nearly conked One right in the head.

"Careful," One said softly. He and his brother both rose gracefully, but when neither took the bowl, Lisa shook it insistently at them. The contents of the bowl sloshed around like an ocean in tumult, threatening to spill at any moment.

"Take it or wear it, Twinsies," Lisa barked. One merely shrugged, knowing they could just switch forms and avoid the bowl either way, but Two gave in and reached over to take the dish. Lisa immediately went about handing the rest of the dirty tableware to various people. While it would seem to an outsider that Lisa was really angry at them all, the Exiles knew she wasn't. Unless actually threatened, Lisa's temper was really a façade; deep down she loved and valued each one of them like siblings. Everyone just liked to push her buttons, since her reactions were generally hilarious.

By the time the dining room was clean and the kitchen was mostly in order, it was nearing one in the afternoon. Too late to start any video games, much to Sid's disappointment. Mona was about to suggest watching TV to pass the time, when the telltale clack of heels approached. Once again, Persephone arrived at the perfect time.

"Right, everyone, to the entranceway," she said right as she bustled in. Mona was thankful that her mother was wearing one of her more modest dresses. It was a nice clinging cocktail dress that ended at the knees and didn't reveal too much cleavage. Mona was happy to admit that her mother was quite the beauty, but that didn't mean she wanted to see her walk around in barely anything.

As they all bustled down the wide hallway leading towards the large double front doors, Mona stepped up to walk alongside her mother. "They didn't drive anywhere, did they?"

Persephone shook her head. "No. Your father has the master keys with him."

"Okay, good," Mona said, feeling slightly comforted by this.

"He wanted to take you along, but it's much too dangerous," Persephone continued. "Just you two, alone, no protection? Not a chance."

"Oh, but him going alone is perfectly fine with you."

Her mother shrugged as they entered the entranceway. "He has been doing this for many years. You, however, have not."

"How does that make any differ—"

"I do not have time to argue this with you. Go stand with your guards, please, in case anything goes awry."

Mona pursed her lips, biting back a retort. She found her parents' indifference towards one another infuriating. And stand with her _guards_? What could possibly go awry? As much as she didn't want to hang around the Twins, Mona decided quickly that now was not the time to press the issue with her mother. She took a deep breath and walked to where the Twins were standing, all the while trying to look nonchalant.

"Looks like you two are on guard duty for now," Mona said. "You know, in the event that a psycho murder comes through those doors instead of my father. Though I suppose the two aren't so different…anyway, yeah."

Both nodded in perfect unison. "Stranger things have happened," the one to her left said.

"Yes, I'm sure." Mona put her back to them and frowned. _God damn beautiful fucking twins, I hate them for looking so good,_ she thought bitterly. Normally she would stand behind them, so they could "better protect" her, but at that moment Mona really didn't feel like seeing any part of them. It was like some weird part of her brain had been awoken. Before she had been able to completely ignore the Twins perfect physical manifestations; now it seemed that was all she could focus on. Flawless pale skin, confident graceful movements, pristine stunning eyes, and a pretty good sense of style. They seemed so crisp, too stunning to be real.

What could have possibly changed? When the Twins weren't seeing to Mona's safety, they were picking on her and enjoying her angry reactions. It really didn't make sense, and if they were any other guy, Mona would just have sex with them and get it over with. But it was much more complicated than that. For one, her father would probably burst a vein if he ever found out. Mona was pretty sure that, at some point in the past, the Merovingian had forbade the Exiles from ever touching her. For two, the Twins were not normal in any sense, even compared to the other Exiles. It was dangerous to think that they'd ever be compassionate to Mona or ever take her feelings into account, considering that the Twins barely had emotions themselves. There was a good chance that they'd use her feelings against her, to further ridicule her.

_Fuck, I really do have daddy issues,_ Mona thought, sighing. The best thing for her to do was to crush these feelings. She could still admire them, like she had done safely for years, but anything beyond that was asking for trouble.

The doors to the entranceway burst open, surprising Mona out of her thoughts. In strode her father, accompanied by a tall, broad-shouldered man that could only be described as dreamy. He had chiseled facial features, short tousled blonde hair, and sparkling grey eyes. The stranger wore simple jeans and button-up flannel shirt, but the way his clothes clung to him made it obvious that he was well-built. As the Merovingian and the Exile cleared the threshold, the group could see the kitchen at _La Vrai_ behind them, where the stone porch leading to the driveway should have been.

From amongst the crowd Mona heard Lisa's low whistle of approval at the new exile. The Merovingian turned, quirked an eyebrow in the vampire's direction, then proceeded with business.

"Well, this is Heller. His retrieval was slightly bothersome, but successful all around," he said coolly. "I expect you'll all help in showing him the ropes around here. As for me, I am weary and fancy a glass of fine merlot."

_Typical_, Mona said to herself, _father's extravagant lifestyle leaves him lazy. Dump the new guy on the rest of us so he can have a drink._

"I believe I will join you, husband," Persephone said, with particular emphasis on the word "husband". The Merovingian's lips pursed ever so slightly. No doubt he had intended to pick up a pretty young thing for some fun, but his wife's presence would make that a bit more complicated. The Merovingian didn't say anything in protest, though, and the pair walked briskly back in to the restaurant's kitchen, shutting the doors behind them.

Mona breathed out slowly and looked back to where Heller was standing. Mergo was already there with him, shaking his hand professionally and speaking to the angel with a welcoming smile. Dev and Rem approached together, followed by Jules and Sid. Lisa caught Mona's eyes and wiggled her eyebrows at her before approaching Heller herself. Mona laughed and shook her head.

"He looks sane enough," came the smooth voice of a Twin from behind her. The two walked forward to flank her. "What are you waiting for?"

"We would think that the daughter of the Merovingian would be the first to welcome the newcomer," added the other Twin. "Instead, it was Mergo."

"I'm going, calm down," Mona growled, and strode purposefully forward.

"—That's Crow, he's a zombie and a bit on the reserved side. He's a pretty badass fighter though, likes to be very hands-on _if you know what I mean_," Jules said with a smirk, apparently having taken the role of introducing everyone. He spotted Mona and pointed to her. "That is Mona, the Merovingian's daughter. I'm sure he mentioned her."

"He did," Heller affirmed, his voice a pleasant rumble, like slowly tumbling boulders. Mona's eyes locked with his, and she was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. It was almost unnerving. Thankfully, Heller broke his stare and focussed his attention behind her, where the Twins were standing with impassive expressions.

"And last, but not least, the Virii Twins," Jules jumped in. "Spectres, seemingly one program in two bodies. We just call them 'One' and 'Two', though no one has any idea which is which."

Heller gave a short chuckle, more like a quick exhalation, and the Twins remained expressionless. "Why do they follow you?" the angel asked, looking back down at Mona. "Are you three friends?"

Mona snorted loudly before she could really stop herself. "Uhm…not quite. They're my body guards…they shadow me, and I don't really have a choice about it."

"Good protection. Your father must care for you a lot."

"I suppose," Mona shrugged, then changed the subject. "How are you feeling? This must all be quite new and overwhelming."

"It is…different. Very extreme. All my feelings are amplified." Heller studied his hands, flexing the fingers slowly. "Having a real corporeal form is also quite unique."

"Well, you have lots of fellow Exiles here to help you out," Mona said with a smile. "You can test out your powers, too."

"Yesss…" The angel snapped his fingers in quick succession, and a small spurt of flame popped to life. It disappeared soon after. "I'll need practice."

"I can help!" Lisa said enthusiastically. She sidled over and grinned widely, sharp teeth gleaming. "The great hall in the back is real good for training, or outside when the weather is nice."

Heller seemed mildly confused by the vampire's lively zest. Lisa's intensity was usually a lot to handle for newcomers who were not used to such displays of emotion. The vampire was almost always aware of this and was able to tone it down, but her attraction to Heller seemed to override this completely. Thankfully Rem grabbed Lisa and dragged her back.

"Whatever you need, man," Rem said, shoving a struggling Lisa behind him. "Take your time, explore the place, have some food. We don't want you to get too overwhelmed."

"Thank you. I think I will enjoy it here."

Heller exited down the hall, heading towards the dining room. He walked slowly, taking in his surroundings with deep interest. After the angel left, the rest of the Exiles also departed. Mergo left with Dev and Rem, all discussing a new assassination task that had come up from outside the Mega City.

"Fuck, I bet I looked pathetic," Lisa grumbled, straightening her shirt. "Drooling all over the poor guy. No one told me he was going to be so sexy, though."

"Well, at least give him a few days to settle in before throwing yourself at him," Sid suggested, half laughing. "If you screw him too soon, it might send him over the deep end." Lisa punched him in the arm, only causing Sid to laugh harder.

"I need a drink," the vampire sighed.

"Mhm, sounds good," agreed Sid. "Then I'm finally playing some Left 4 Dead. Jules, Mona, you in?"

"Why not," Jules said from where he was leaning against one of the huge marble support columns.

Mona shook her head. "As much as I'd love to, I want to finish up my coding."

"Pffff what's the fun in being responsible?" joked Lisa.

"We'll let you go this time," Sid said, giving her a ridiculously leery look. Then the three left, and Mona realized that Crow was still there, sitting on the stairs that led up to the second level. His dead eyes were locked on her. Unsettled, Mona forced a smile.

"I don't like Heller," Crow said bluntly. Despite his voice being barely more than a hiss, it carried very easily.

"Uh…why's that?" Mona inquired.

Crow mercifully looked away and began picking at his tattered jeans. "I just don't."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

He was such an disquieting Exile. Mona wasn't sure if this was just the natural state of a zombie, since Crow was the only one she had ever encountered. When Crow didn't say anything further, Mona decided it was safe to escape. She turned on her heel, only to smack right in to one of the Twins.

"What the fuck? What are you two doing here?" Mona snapped, backing up a step and rubbing her forehead where it had collided with the Twin's chin. "You couldn't have, you know, _shifted forms_? So I didn't have to smack in to you?" she asked with exasperation.

"Hmm. We could have," the one she had run in to mused, the barest of smiles lighting his lips. To Mona's complete and utter shock, he reached out and drew a slow line along her jaw with his fingertips. "But then we wouldn't get to see your entertaining reaction, would we?"

"No, we wouldn't," the other Twin agreed. They might as well have been speaking through a pile of pillows, for Mona could barely register their voices. In all the time she had known the Twins, and even after they had been assigned to her protection, neither of them had ever touched her like this. They chose now, of all times, to do so, when Mona was experiencing enough conflicting emotions as it was.

His hand was still touching her face. Forcing herself into coherency, Mona tore away from the two of them, all but stumbling away a few feet. She tried to appear unaffected, clearing her throat loudly and brushing her fingers through her hair.

"See? Entertaining reaction," the Twin said.

Glowering, Mona searched for a witty comeback, anything, that would help her save face, but all her brain could focus on was that haunting touch. All she managed to come up with was an angry, "Fuck off," as she tore out of the entranceway to the refuge of her bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! So…uh it's been like a friggin year since I've updated this. I have been working on it. It's just really hard for me to write, especially a fanfiction. I love the Matrix and the Twins and I desperately want to do them justice. With these feelings come anxiety that I'm doing a horrible job at writing, which, of course, makes me less inclined to write. I'm sorry for being a horrible updater, but it's because I want to do my best D: being a perfectionist, procrastinator, and constantly skeptical of/disgusted by my own writing does not mix well.

But I do love this story, and want to keep going. Especially since we're finally getting into the cool fun parts, oh boy exciting. This is a long-ass chapter…you've been warned. If I've made any mistakes, it's because it's 1:30 in the morning and I just want to finish this.

Thank you so much for the favs and reviews and everything! Every one of them makes me smile :)

Augurij: thanks for the really thoughtful review! You're totally getting ahead of me! Haha :P I had actually realized the conflict with Mona going out on a date unguarded a while ago and that's actually what this chapter is about. I'll definitely be bringing in the dreams more, and, for the most part, Mona really just doesn't trust her father anymore and doesn't feel the need to "worry" him about her issues…I suppose. Maybe she'll talk to him later. As for the Twins, yes they do have damaged emotional subroutines and whatnot, but they're not completely damaged. They're loyal to the Merovingian for saving them, and respect him. They're just _mostly_ messed up, enough that avoiding any relationship with them is not recommended. I have a plan for it, mwahaaha.

Alicia: Yeah I was worried about that happening :P I'll try to make it simpler in future chapters.

* * *

Her coding proved to be an excellent deterrent from her destructive thoughts. Mona was almost done creating a replica of a black cat she had owned before, a little male who responded to the name "Ever". Spurred on by the promise of a feline companion, Mona worked without break, only looking up when she realized that the sun had set and there were no lights on in her room. She turned on her desk lamp, and then began adding the final touches.

Finally Mona sat back, looking at her laptop with satisfaction. As far as she could tell, it was perfect, most definitely her best piece of work to date. She was actually excited to present it to her father.

Now, sitting alone in her dimly lit room, Mona's thoughts wandered. It was inevitable. Mona was no stranger to the touch of a male, but none of her past lovers had ever made her feel so much from a simple caress. Even now, the memory of it caused Mona's skin to burst into goosebumps. The smooth cold surface of his fingertips, grazing just above her throat…

It was obvious that they were just messing with her, as usual; but this time they had felt like taking it to a very physical level. Did they know that she was becoming more attracted to them, or had verbal taunting become a bore for them? Maybe a combination of the two? Mona had no idea. All she knew was that her brain warned her to stay away from them, while her body craved more of their taboo attention.

_Oh shit_, she suddenly thought, _Roxus_. She had completely forgotten about her promised date with the Rogue. "Uuuughhhhh," Mona groaned, rubbing her brow with her fingers. Then, another thought hit her, one that gave her a bit of hope: her father would never let her go off on her own with some random guy they had just met. He would either ban her from going, or assign the Twins to accompany her, which Mona doubted Roxus would appreciate. Now all she had to do was slyly bring up her date around her father, and watch the pieces fall into place.

Someone rapped sharply on the door, interrupting her plotting. "Who is it?" Mona hollered over her shoulder, too lazy to get up.

"Your father," replied a stern voice.

Mona smirked. Her father used to just waltz right in to her room, but that was put to a swift stop years ago after he barged in on her and one of her previous suitors. Mona couldn't remember the Merovingian ever looking so shocked and embarrassed in her life.

"Come in," Mona said, then shuffled around in her chair to get a better look at the door. Her father entered and took a good long glance around the room.

"So this is where you've been. What are you doing, all shut up in here?" he asked, turning on a second light.

"Just wanted some solitude."

The Merovingian turned to finally look at his daughter. Then his eyes focussed behind her, on her laptop, and his eyebrows rose. "Is that your cat?"

"Yep. All done." Mona spun to face her laptop, which was displaying a screen full of various numbers and letters thrown together in what appeared to be random order. "You can take a look at it to make sure everything's in the right place, but I think it's pretty much good to go."

Her father walked up to stand beside her, brow now furrowing as he ran over the codes. The screen only displayed the last portion of the coding, but still the Merovingian nodded in approval.

"Yes, looks good." He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "I am proud of you."

"Oh…thank you," Mona said, averting her eyes awkwardly. It was rare for her to receive praise from her father. When she did, she really didn't know how to react. In fact, she was bad with compliments in general.

"Well, bring it to the office and I'll get started on it," he said, mercifully cutting the uncomfortable moment short. Her father patted her on the shoulder before exiting her room. Mona stood, grabbed her laptop, and followed him.

Persephone was already in the office when the two walked in. She was seated at the mahogany desk, wearing a fitted black blazer over her red dress and reading the Saturday post, despite the fact that it was Sunday. Her eyes rose as they walked towards the desk, and she graced her daughter with a smile.

"How did you find Heller?" she inquired, lowering the newspaper.

"He seemed pretty good. Stable. Doesn't seem like we'll have any issues, unless something suddenly triggers him," Mona replied. "He interacted with everyone well."

"Good."

"Mona finished her code for the cat," the Merovingian announced, rounding the desk to sit next to his wife. He gestured for Mona to come forward. "_Veins ici_. I'll put it on a USB."

As her father poked around her laptop, Mona tried to formulate a way to conversationally bring up the topic of her date.

"Uhhh so…tomorrow," Mona began, "I'm gonna be borrowing one of the Benz."

"Why's that?" he said without shifting attention from the computer.

"I'm going somewhere," she continued, trying to appear evasive.

"Where?"

"Downtown."

"Fine, as long as you take the Twins."

"I want to go alone."

Her father stabbed at the keyboard and let out a tight breath of air. "You know the rules, _ma Cherie._ It's for your own safety."

"It's for a date."

Mona got her desired reaction. The Merovingian looked up from her laptop so violently, she was surprised his neck didn't snap. For a long moment, he regarded her with what looked like suspicion, his jaw firmly set.

"Then definitely not," he eventually said. "You will take the Twins or you won't go."

"You want me to go on a goddamn date with those two hovering around?" Mona griped, feigning annoyance.

"Okay, so you go alone. What are you going to do if you and your boyfriend get attacked?"

"Mhmm, Agents just love interrupting dinner service."

Her father narrowed his eyes at her, giving Mona his best strict-father look. "You joke now, but you wouldn't be laughing if it actually did happen."

"Jesus, fine," Mona conceded, throwing up her hands for good measure. "I'll call it off."

"Oh, let her go," Persephone interjected suddenly. She had the newspaper back up in front of her and talked without looking away from the grey pages. Both Mona and her father seemed to have forgotten about her presence, and both were mildly startled when she spoke.

"Are you daft, woman?" the Merovingian exclaimed, rounding on his wife incredulously. "You get all antsy about me taking her to Mobil Avenue, but you're okay with her waltzing off alone into the city with some strange man?"

Persephone lowered the paper slightly to give her husband a withering gaze. "It is you I do not trust."

"_Mon dieu_," he hissed, massaging his forehead. "It does not matter who you do and do not trust. What matters is the reality of her safety."

"Give her the keys to _Le Vrai_, then, if it is such an issue. Much safer."

The Merovingian appeared to ponder this idea. Mona had been watching their short exchange with rapt attention, and was now both thanking and cursing her mother. Mona had been so close to victory, and then Persephone had swooped in and ruined everything. But she admired the fact that her mother had such trust in her, which was evidently not something her father possessed. It was really Mona's fault this had happened; she should have foreseen that her mother's presence would be an issue.

"Dear god, man, are you trying to ruin the poor girl's life—" Persephone started.

"Alright, for chrissake, it's fine," her father growled. He turned to Mona almost angrily. "When is this happening tomorrow?" he asked, then carried on without waiting for a response. "Come see me before you leave and I'll give you the keys. I shouldn't have to remind you how important the keys are. Do _not _lose them."

"Okay," Mona said, trying her best to look pleased. The one time she actually needed her father to be his usual hard-ass self, and he fails her.

The Merovingian was back at her laptop now, ejecting the USB drive. "I'll let the staff know that you'll be there tomorrow evening, and to watch out for you," he said as he worked. Once finished, he pushed Mona's laptop towards her. She took it and stuffed it under her arm.

"Thanks," Mona said, then left before her parents noticed the conflict in her eyes. Now she had to call Roxus and rearrange their meeting location. He'd probably be fine with it, knowing who her father was and how protective he was. Then again, Mona hoped he'd fly off the handle and cancel the whole thing. She knew the Rogue wouldn't react that way, but a girl could dream.

Back in her room, Mona settled her laptop back into its home on her desk, and decided to just get the call with Roxus over with right away. As suspected, he took the change of plans easily, and agreed to drive himself to _La Vrai_ to meet Mona for supper. Halfway through the call Mona considered cancelling the date, but a wave of anxiety and guilt overrode this notion.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ she thought irritably as she ended the call on her cell. _Why am I so pathetic? My dad throws around lies like confetti, and I can't even nicely let a guy down. I'm horrible._

Mona wanted to believe that giving Roxus a chance was a good idea on her part, that she couldn't judge a book by its cover, especially since she was drunk during the "judging". But deep down she felt a nagging tug that told her otherwise. In her experience, Mona was usually wise to listen to that feeling, her gut telling her what was right and wrong. She was also very prone to doubting herself, and this was one of those situations.

The whole thing made her head turn with stress. "I need a drink," she groaned to herself, much like Lisa had done earlier that day. She needed a drink, and good moral support from her friends. Picking herself up off her chair, Mona began walking towards the main living room.

As luck would have it, there were still quite a few Exiles hanging around. Sid was still playing Left 4 Dead, though it was on single-player mode, since Jules had left. Lisa had given up on wine glasses completely and was drinking straight out of the bottle of some high-end sauvignon. To Mona's surprise, Dev and Rem were there also, sipping amber liquid from squat crystal tumblers and watching the video game with mild amusement. The Twins weren't in sight, which came as a relief to Mona. She had a feeling that she'd make a fool of herself in some way, shape, or form if they were present.

"Moonnnaaaaaaaaaa," Lisa practically howled. It was a good thing vampires had a high tolerance for alcohol to begin with, or else things could be a lot worse. "We were wondering whe—"

"FUCKING SMOKERS!" Sid bellowed, arms flailing around with the controller still in hand.

Lisa stared at Sid (who was so enveloped in the game that he didn't notice her death-glare) until she was sure he wouldn't interrupt her again. "As I was saying, we were wondering where you we—"

"HOLY SHIT WHERE IS MY TEAM? FUUUUUCK!" Sid screeched. He was seated on the sofa, next to where Lisa was perched on the armrest, and his bout of animated thrashing nearly separated the vampire from her wine bottle. Incensed, Lisa viciously retaliated by kicking Sid on the shoulder, sending the werewolf sprawling across the couch. Even though Lisa wasn't sloppy drunk, the momentum of her kick nearly sent her flying. Mona watched their shenanigans with barely-contained hysterics while still standing in the living room entranceway.

"Lisa," Mona said when they had all finally regained composure, "you do know that's one of my dad's fine wines, right? One of the top end ones he coded himself?

"Pfffffff," Lisa replied, spitting more than was necessary. "He can just…make more."

"Mhmmm," Mona said, nodding skeptically but deciding to drop it. "Where's the new guy?"

"Probably off staring at a wall," Sid said with a snort. "That guy was looking so intensely at the microwave while I was in the kitchen getting a drink, I seriously thought he was gonna make out with it."

Lisa cuffed Sid upside the head. "Be nice! The guy's new to all this shit, including microwaves!"

Rubbing where the vampire had struck him, Sid growled, "you're only saying that 'cause you wanna get in his pants."

"Shut up. Why aren't you playing your game?"

"Maybe because _I died_ when you kicked me?!"

"You two bicker like an old married couple," Dev observed calmly. Mona had been so caught up in Lisa and Sid's silliness that she had almost forgotten about Dev and Rem. Though, to be honest, the two battle companions were sitting in dark armchairs in a corner, tucked away from the television's glare.

"They bicker worse than the Merovingian and Persephone," Rem added, and both chuckled to themselves.

Mona snorted. "Okay, that's it, I gotta join you idiots in the drinking festivities." Still laughing, she made her way towards the kitchen. Almost no lights were on in the whole Chateau. Even in the living room, where most of the action seemed to be taking place, there was only one dim standing lamp on, and a bit of light leaking through the huge panel windows. The main source of light had been radiating from the television. Now in the kitchen, the only thing guiding Mona was the nightlight attached to the stove. Mona headed straight for the cabinet beneath the island counter, where the mini-bar was located. Her eyes greedily scanned over the bottles of various vodkas, gins, rums, wines, and tequilas before snatching the Raspberry Sourpuss. There was an actual fully-stocked bar and an enormous wine cooler upstairs, which Mona had always found to be an odd choice of location. It was admittedly beautiful up there. Along with the bar and cooler, there was a huge library furnished in dark mahogany, and a comfortable closed-off room where Mona had kept some of her pets. The bar was attached to an open lounge that had wall-to-wall sliding windows. Past the windows was a sprawling deck that was built atop the great hall so it overlooked the beautiful landscape in their backyard. Last, but not least, there was a pristine saltwater pool. Lately, Mona had not felt any desire to go upstairs and read or enjoy the pool, but it used to be one of her favourite haunts.

As Mona finished mixing the Sourpuss with some orange juice, she thought fondly of the smell of the library and the feel of soaking in the saltwater. _I bet Heller would appreciate the pool_, she pondered, taking a test sip of her very-strong beverage.

Hands suddenly came down on her hips, nearly causing the liquid to come shooting out of Mona's nose. She set the drink down and glared at the offending hands, fully expecting them to belong to Sid or Lisa. What greeted her was definitely not what she expected. Almost white skin, sterling silver rings adorned with garnets and emeralds, the shining white cuff of a trench coat…

"Jesus!" Mona spat, spinning on her heel. Both Twins stood at attention. "Why are you touching me now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A bit tense, are we?" the one who had been touching her asked. Mona guessed he was One, who seemed to be a smidgen more arrogant than his brother.

"Yeah, when you sneak up behind me in the dark and fondle my love handles," she said. "I'm sure my father would love to hear about your randomly wandering hands."

It was a stupid, empty threat, and all three of them knew it. With a slight smirk, One took a step closer to her, so close that Mona had to life her head to look him in the face, despite him being less than a head taller than her. "You put up quite a front, but we see through it. We are not oblivious."

His voice was like velvet, and Mona was vaguely aware of her skin erupting in goosebumps. One was so close, so damn close, she could smell his subtle cologne. Mona's thoughts were complete confusion, bouncing from, "Why are they doing this?" to, "What do they mean, they see through it?" to, "Fuck he's so beautiful, what do I do? Run, for the love of god!" Even from behind those sunglasses, Mona could tell he was scrutinizing her, practically reading her mind through her eyes. She tried her best to assume her poker-face, but imagined that she only looked conflicted and panicked.

Finally, mercifully, One backed off a step, then gestured gracefully to Mona's orange juice and Sourpuss sitting forgotten on the counter. "Your drink will relax you."

Mona stared at both of them for a moment longer before realizing that she was gripping the counter's edge for dear life. Loosening her hands and turning back to her drink, Mona muttered, "I'd relax if you guys would stop touching me."

"We know that's not what you want," Two spoke up quietly from where he was leaning against the island.

"Neither of you know anything!" Mona snapped.

"We know you have a date tomorrow night," Two said.

"We know it's stressing you out," One added, casually crossing his arms. "We know what can help with that."

Mona narrowed her eyes at them while sipping her drink. "What the hell are you two going on about?"

"The hookah. Come exploit it."

It had been a while since Mona had felt comfortably stoned, and she had to admit, the idea sounded like bliss at that moment. But she was still extremely suspicious of the Twins. Being alone with them and under the influence did not sound like an good plan.

Her distrust must have shown, for One let out a soft sigh. "Heller is downstairs; we were speaking with him when he asked about the hookah."

"Hookah? Who said hookah?" came Lisa's voice, followed by Lisa marching purposefully into the kitchen, empty wine bottle in hand. The vampire's appearance grounded Mona, brought her back to reality.

"They did," Mona replied, pointing at the Twins. "We're gonna go downstairs and smoke it."

"I am fucking down for that. Let me get the others," Lisa said with an enthusiastic grin. "Sparky is still crying about the zombie game."

The rest of the evening passed in a haze of weed and alcohol. Despite their reservations, Heller handled the drugs with ease, revelling in the unusual sensations. Conversation wandered, often falling onto violent topics. Sid would eagerly regale the barfights he'd start for fun, Lisa would talk about the various techniques she had for finding and luring victims, and Dev and Rem described some of their contracts-gone-wrong. Heller ate up their stories with much delight. Often he would turn to the Twins and ask about their experiences, though neither of them seemed particularly keen to share anything. And Mona…Mona sat quietly, listening, watching, thinking, feeling like she was floating away. Honestly, she felt horny, as she usually did when she was under the influence of alcohol and/or marijuana.

In this altered state of mind, and with this unyielding arousal almost overwhelming her, Mona allowed her mind freedom to roam. Roam to the Twins, who were sitting across from her and watching Heller talk about almost accidentally setting the guest hall on fire while practicing. Perfection personified. She realized slowly what the Twins had been talking about earlier when they said that they saw through her front. Mona wanted them. It was getting worse, and they knew it.

Would it be so bad? Mona found herself grinning stupidly at the idea of being with them. She imagined it…no clothes, warm skin, indulgent but strong hands…and felt her body respond strongly to the notion. It wouldn't be so bad. Not bad at all.


End file.
